Coincés dans un ascenseur
by Valouw
Summary: Etre coincés dans un ascenseur pour deux demi-saiyens, c'est assez étrange. Mais quand on s'appelle Bulma Briefs et qu'on a trouvé une combinaison de métaux pour éviter que sa maison soit détruite à chaque fois, oui, en effet, c'est possible. Bra/Goten
1. Chapter 1

Petite fiction sur DBZ, en particulier un couple BraxGoten. Ce sera pas très long: entre trois et cinq parties. Enfin j'avais l'inspiration & j'aime bien le coup de l'ascenseur en panne. :]

Puis Bra et Goten, j'aime bien, on a vu que Bra était une petite fille gâtée qui passait son temps à idolâtrer son père et à faire du shopping, et Goten, quant à lui, est d'une gentillesse sans borne, etc. Enfin voilà quoi. :)

J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture et en espérant que vous aimerez. :)

Valouw.

* * *

**Coincés dans un ascenseur.**

Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là?

C'était la question que Son Goten se posait désespérément, appuyé contre une des quatre parois qui commençaient à l'étouffer. Par Dendé, il devait sûrement être maudit. Il était coincé dans un ascenseur, le seul ascenseur bien entendu de la maison des propriétaires de Capsule Corp, qui soit complètement imperméable à sa puissance de saiyen par une savante combinaison de Bulma Briefs, la meilleure amie de son père, qui ne voulait plus que son matériel soit détruit par _inadvertance_.

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il se trouvait dans cet ascenseur avec la fille de Bulma, Bra Briefs. De neuf ans sa cadette, la jeune femme qui venait de fêter ses dix-neuf ans était toujours aussi accro au shopping et les sacs qui jonchaient le sol de ce foutu ascenseur en étaient la preuve flagrante. Ses cheveux bleus, qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules et étaient agrémentés sur le haut de sa tête par un cercle de couleur rouge vif, et ses yeux tout aussi bleus, maquillés légèrement d'un trait de khôl, pétillaient de colère. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc pas totalement boutonné qui ne cachait presque rien à Goten des formes avantageuses de la jeune femme, d'un mini-short en jean et de bottes noires. Le tout formait un ensemble superbe et Son Goten savait tout le succès qu'elle avait auprès des hommes depuis le début du lycée.

Il y avait un problème. Un gros problème. Et le pire était que Végéta et Goku étaient dans la salle de gravité dans le palais de Dendé et ne pouvaient sentir leur détresse, Gohan n'y ferait pas tellement attention, impliqué comme il était à l'hôpital, Piccolo était avec Végéta et Goku, Trunks et Pan étaient allés s'entraîner sur une autre planète et pensant que les autres s'occuperaient d'eux si il y avait un problème ne ferait sans doute pas attention non plus et il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Malheur. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver avec Bra dans cet ascenseur? Ah oui, Trunks venait de le lâcher pour aller s'entraîner avec Pan, et Bra descendait au même moment dans l'ascenseur pour déposer ses sacs de shopping dans sa chambre, ayant atterri dans un jet de la Capsule Corp sur leur toit après son shopping.

Les lèvres de Bra étaient pincées, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Goten connaissait les colères et les caprices de Bra depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement en être la cible. Ça lui était arrivé une fois, lorsque ayant légèrement trop bu avec Trunks dans une soirée huppée à laquelle l'héritier de la Capsule Corp était invité, Trunks l'avait ramené chez lui pour qu'il ne se fasse pas passer un savon par la mère sévère mais aimante qu'était Chichi, et Goten était malencontreusement rentré dans la chambre de Bra au lieu de celle de Trunks. Le seul souvenir qu'il en avait était le suprême hurlement de Bra, le coup de poing puissant qu'il avait reçu de la jeune femme, qui avait à cette époque seize ans, et un tabassage en règle de la part du père super protecteur de la jeune fille, Végéta, qui avait cru que « la maudite descendance de Kakarott » voulait abuser de sa fille adorée, avant que Bulma et Trunks ne l'arrête. Il en avait eu deux côtes cassées et la mâchoire démontée, mais rien qu'un bon senzu ne pouvait pas arranger. Depuis, il évitait tout contact avec Bra. Il ne venait aussi souvent chez Trunks, préférant le voir à l'extérieur, et son job de professeur d'arts martiaux au dojo de Satan, le beau-père de son frère, lui prenaient les reste du temps qu'il ne passait pas avec Trunks, sa famille ou quelques conquêtes de passage. Apparemment, Goten n'avait pas hérité totalement de la mystérieuse marque génétique des saiyens qui ne leur donnait du désir que pour la femme qu'ils aimaient. Goten n'avait jamais aimé mais avait déjà plusieurs fois ressenti du désir. Et Bra, face à lui, lui inspirait, il devait se l'avouer, du désir.

-Goten..., murmura la jeune femme dangereusement.

Son Goten se figea. Le ton de la jeune femme ajouté à ses lèvres pincées n'annonçaient vraiment rien de bon. Innocemment, il passa son bras derrière sa tête, tout comme son père et son frère lorsqu'ils étaient gênés.

-Ne me dis pas que toi, super saiyen qui a une puissance énorme, tu ne peux pas défoncer cette foutue porte d'ascenseur, hurla Bra, son énergie s'élevant dangereusement.

Goten rit, gêné, et hocha la tête négativement.

-Bulma a vraiment trouvé une super combinaison.

-Papa nous aurait déjà sorti de là, lui, insinua Bra en sifflant.

Bra grommela et passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux, ce qui dévoila le bas de son ventre plat et dur à Goten, qui frémit. C'était Bra Briefs, voyons! La petite fille capricieuse qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, la sœur de celui avec qui il avait fait les 400 coups, le trésor de Végéta, le meilleur ami et ennemi de son père, la jeune femme hautaine et intelligente qui était faite pour diriger un jour l'entreprise de sa mère. Oui mais c'était aussi une magnifique femme de dix-neuf ans, au corps magnifiquement bien sculpté malgré les rares heures d'entraînement qu'elle faisait avec son père ou son frère. Goten secoua sa tête comme pour en chasser les idées qui venaient de germer dans sa tête. Il avait neuf ans de plus qu'elle et ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de pensées, à l'égard de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré d'une certaine façon comme sa petite sœur.

-Goten, transforme-toi, ordonna Bra, les sourcils froncés comme si elle avait sa petite idée sur la question.

La seule lumière de secours qui était dans l'ascenseur vacilla légèrement quand Goten lui obéit, et se transforma en super saiyen.

-Donne un coup dans cette porte.

-Mais Bra..

-Pas de mais, le coupa Bra. Fais ce que je te dis.

Son Goten soupira. On ne pouvait jamais dire non à une fille, non une femme maintenant, telle que Bra Briefs. Elle avait acquis la savante manipulation, la fierté, l'intelligence, et son caractère de cochon de ses deux parents, et savait brillamment s'en servir. Se concentrant pour mettre assez de puissance, Goten lança un coup de poing qui aurait massacré n'importe qui, mais qui fit uniquement un enfoncement dans la porte, et Bra grogna encore une fois. Elle observa méticuleusement Goten, qui avait maintenant les cheveux blonds en pics, et les yeux verts pâles. Elle le trouvait aussi beau comme ça, mais elle préférait le Goten au traits naïfs et chaleureux que le Goten aux traits durs et glacés. A dix-neuf ans, il était normal qu'une jeune femme comme Bra pose un œil sur les mâles qui l'entouraient et Goten était un spécimen très appréciable à la vue. D'ailleurs elle s'étonnait que Goten ne prenne pas pleinement conscience de son pouvoir de séduction et de son charme. Elle savait, elle avait vu que toutes les femmes minaudaient dès que Trunks ou Goten entraient dans leur champ de vision, mais contrairement à Trunks, Goten sortait avec peu de filles et ne comprenait pas tout le temps que des femmes lui faisaient du charme.

Goten arrêta le mode saiyen et ses cheveux redevinrent noirs et retombèrent sur ses épaules et sur son front. Soufflant, la vérité affreuse vit jour dans son esprit. Ils allaient devoir attendre que quelqu'un rentre dans la maison. Bulma ou Trunks. Ce dernier ne rentrerait pas avant la nuit et Bulma...Bulma pouvait rentrer n'importe quand mais elle avait dit qu'elle avait un gros dossier qui l'attendait sur son bureau donc Goten en déduit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tôt elle non plus.

Bra commençait à avoir chaud dans cet ascenseur. C'était l'été et elle était coincée dans un espace exigu avec une autre personne. Sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux des demi-saiyens, ils avaient encore plus chaud. Qu'elle détestait cette situation. Pourtant, elle était habillée plutôt légèrement, mais la chaleur prenait le dessus petit à petit et Bra se mit à prier pour que quelqu'un arrive avant qu'elle ne fasse un striptease involontaire devant Goten. Pas que ça lui déplairait pas, se dit-elle en réfléchissant, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Lui , était habillé plus chaudement d'un sweat noir qui faisait deviner les muscles de son torse que Bra avait eu l'occasion de voir plus que souvent, un jean, et des baskets fatiguées , et Bra eut l'intuition qu'il allait le faire avant elle.

Goten la faisait rêver depuis qu'elle était gamine. Elle le trouvait stupide, trop gentil, grâce à Trunks, sa naïveté avait légèrement diminué et il était craquant. Bra n'était pas très romantique et préférait le concret, mais elle devait avouer que cette idée d'en avoir un seul tout au long de sa vie en amour la rassurait autant que cela l'effrayait. Et si celui dont elle était amoureuse ne l'aimait pas? Bien entendu, Bra était une Briefs doublée d'une princesse saiyenne et ne se laisserait pas faire, quitte à utiliser tous les stratagèmes possibles pour que celui qu'elle aimerait soit fou d'elle. Mais Bra ne se rendait pas compte que l'amour nous tombe dessus sans que l'on soit prévenu, ou qu'il peut patienter tranquillement se faisant passer pour un autre sentiment et se dévoilant dès qu'une action bouleversante se serait faite. Bra Briefs, fille de Végéta et Bulma ne le savait pas, et allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

La jeune femme se laissa glisser contre une paroi et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol de l'ascenseur, les sourcils froncés en pleine concentration. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir même si apparemment, il n'y en avait aucun. Mais Bra n'était pas la fille d'une génie pour rien. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse et intensément. Surtout, elle évitait de penser au fait qu'elle était seule avec Son Goten et que personne ne les entendrait si...Bra rougit à la pensée qu'elle eut.

Goten remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues habituellement pâles de la jeune femme. Il pensa qu'elle avait chaud ou quelque chose comme ça, et ferma les yeux, debout, son dos appuyé à une paroi, sans y prêter plus attention, laissant dériver ses pensées pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il était seul avec Bra Briefs et que personne ne les entendrait si...Goten rougit à la pensée qu'il eut. Encore une fois à propos de la splendide femme qu'était devenue Bra.

-Goten...

-Hm?

-Alors comment ça se passe avec tes élèves au dojo de Satan? Demanda aimablement Bra qui ne pouvait pas supporter le silence qui commençait à se faire dans l'ascenseur et du bruit et se concentrer sur une discussion l'empêcherait de penser à ce genre de choses.

-Bien, très peu ont vraiment du potentiel, mais quand on veut, on peut, répondit Goten.

Quand on veut, on peut. Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Bra, qui se mordit les lèvres d'énervement.

-Bien, très bien, murmura doucement Bra.

Un silence se fit avant que Goten se décida à rompre le silence.

-Et toi, le lycée? Demanda-t-il.

-Ahem, c'est bien mais certains professeurs et élèves de mon lycée ne me félicitent ou ne me parlent uniquement parce que je suis l'héritière de Capsule Corp.

Goten croisa ses bras et lui sourit.

-Je comprends, c'était la même chose quand on était au lycée pour Trunks. Toutes les filles lui couraient après, et quand il n'en voulait pas, je les consolais, rit Goten

Bra eut un pincement au cœur. Comment pouvait-il rire du fait qu'il prenait les filles que son meilleur ami rejetait? C'était légèrement pitoyable.

-Tu les prenais, tout en sachant pourtant qu'elles ne s'intéressaient à Trunks que pour le fric et que toi, elles s'en foutaient ? Demanda amèrement la jeune Briefs.

Goten ouvrit des yeux étonnés au changement du énergie de Bra, et de son ton amer, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, ces jeunes filles ne l'aimaient pas, et lui non plus.

-Heu...

-Pauvre con.

-Hein?

-Elles s'en foutaient complètement de toi, et toi tu t'en occupais après? Je rêve? Ces filles ne pensaient qu'à séduire le beau, intelligent et riche Trunks Briefs et toi tu les séduisais après quand mon frère les rejetait. C'est puéril et idiot, se mit en colère Bra. Tu ne pouvais pas essayer d'avoir une fille qui ne s'intéressait qu'à toi?

Goten eut un sourire pour Bra. C'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Déjà, Goten devait se l'avouer, il n'en avait rien à faire de ces idiotes, il savait qu'il reconnaîtrait celle qui lui était destinée. Peut-être pas au premier coup d'œil, mais il la reconnaitrait.

-Je suppose que tes meilleures amies sont Pan et Marron, non?

-Oui, répondit prudemment Bra comprenant qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Pan est un peu comme toi, elle est la petite fille de Satan, donc vous deux dans un sens vous me faites penser à Trunks. Et Marron à moi.

-Comment ça?

-Marron n'a pas de parents célèbres, ni très riches. C'est une fille banale et pourtant, elle fréquente la petite fille de Satan, le sauveur du monde aux yeux de tous, et l'héritière de Capsule Corp, la plus grande entreprise du monde, et donc la fille de la femme la plus riche au monde. Commences-tu à saisir Bra?

Trop fière pour approuver, Bra ne répondit pas, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Goten prit ce silence pour une approbation.

-Imagine qu'un homme lui plaît, mais ce jeune homme n'a yeux que pour une de ces deux amies, qui sont beaucoup plus intéressantes qu'elle?

-C'est faux, contra Bra en élevant le ton, Marron est une fille très intéressante.

-Oui puisqu'on la connaît. Mais pour les autres? Ceux qui passent à côté d'elle sans la voir et en ne voyant que vous? D'accord elle est d'une extrême beauté délicate mais ça ne change rien par rapport à Pan et toi, qui êtes belles, intelligentes et célèbre pour une, et riche et célèbre pour l'autre.

Bra eut un second pincement au cœur lorsque Son Goten avait dit qu'il trouvait que Marron était d'une extrême beauté, mais se radoucit quand il dit qu'elle aussi était belle. N'empêche que Bra Brief, qui pourtant était fière de tout ce qu'elle était et de tout ce qu'elle avait, aurait tout donné pour que Goten dise d'elle qu'elle était d'une extrême beauté délicate.

-J'ai compris Son Goten, fit Bra du bout des lèvres.

Goten voyait très clairement qu'il l'avait contrarié, il n'était pas si aveugle que ça. Mais mince, il faisait de plus en plus chaud, ils devaient être depuis une heure dans ce foutu ascenseur. Sachant que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée, mais il n'en pouvait plus, et puis Bra l'avait déjà vu comme ça de tout de façon, se dit-il. Mais il attendit quelques minutes de silence.

-Bra?

-Hn.

-Tu sais, ne sois pas vexée pour ça.

-Non, je ne suis pas vexée. Je suis assez intelligente pour savoir que tu as raison, se rengorgea Bra, sa fierté la prenant à la gorge.

-C'est bien alors, je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles pour une dispute aussi bête que ça! S'exclama Goten, tout sourire.

Bra se sentit plonger dans ses deux grands yeux noirs sombres et profonds, pétillants de joie comme un gamin. Et ce sourire...A se damner.

-Au fait Bra?

-Quoi encore Goten? S'énerva légèrement la jeune femme.

-Heu...c'est que..il fait chaud...

-Ça j'le savais déjà, tu ne m'apprends rien, le coupa Bra, cassante.

-Bon ben j'peux enlever mon sweat? Parce que là, j'tiendrais plus sinon, rit bêtement Goten.

Bra planta son regard dans celui de Goten et rougit brusquement. Glups.

Ça commençait à aller mal, là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coincés dans un ascenseur.**

Bra Briefs priait Dendé que Son Goten, mué par une inspiration subite, trouverait qu'il faisait froid et décide de ne pas enlever son sweat. Mais Dendé, apparemment, ne l'entendait pas. Elle venait d'apercevoir le bas du ventre de Goten. Plat. Dur. Avec une fine ligne de poils noirs presque invisible qui descendait de son nombril jusqu'à se perdre dans son jean. Fermant les yeux, Bra se détourna de Goten, un instant, mais ce dernier ne voyait rien, trop occupé à se débattre pour enlever son sweat.

Soupirant d'aise, Goten enleva complètement son sweat, dévoilant son torse parfait. Comme l'avait deviné Bra, le demi-Saiyen ne portait pas de tee-shirt en dessous de son sweat. Et la vue était exceptionnelle. Comme tous les Saiyens, sa musculature était extrêmement développée et cela suffisait à faire perdre pied à la majorité des femmes. Mais Bra n'était pas la majorité des femmes, et des torses dans ce genre-là, elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec eux. Mais elle devait avouer que celui de Goten lui faisait perdre légèrement pied. Légèrement. Très légèrement.

Pliant correctement son sweat à ses pieds, Goten était légèrement gêné, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, si Végéta ou Trunks savait ce qui se passait, il serait mort dans les secondes qui avaient suivi le retirement de son sweat. Quoique, normalement, Bra devait avoir l'habitude de le voir torse nu depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, avec Trunks. Enfin c'est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait eu seize ans et ce petit malentendu entre eux, il ne l'avait que rarement croisé, et une ou deux fois torse nu. Rien de très alarmant pour le prince des Saiyens même si depuis, il le suivait de son regard noir, faisant preuve de paranoïa, comme si d'une minute à l'autre, Goten allait sauter sur sa princesse chérie.

Bra souffla un peu fort, ce qui attira l'attention de Goten.

-Tout va bien, Bra? S'inquiéta le demi-Saiyen.

Goten pensait naïvement que Bra étouffait dans cet espace exigu ou qu'elle avait trop chaud, ou encore qu'elle lui faisait une crise de claustrophobie. Bra se moqua intérieurement de Son Goten. Il était vraiment trop naïf. Trunks ne lui avait-il donc pas appris que les femmes avaient les mêmes réactions qu'elle quand elles avaient leurs hormones en ébullition, surtout si un jeune homme super bien foutu se tenait à moitié nu devant elles? Et la jeune femme se morigéna elle-même. Elle devait être lucide, il était comme un frère pour elle, ils avaient quasiment grandi ensemble et elle l'avait toujours connu. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de chercher autre chose avec Son Goten, d'ailleurs il ne fallait pas chercher autre chose, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Son Goten était Son Goten, le meilleur ami de son frère, celui qui l'avait vue en couche-culottes en train de brailler, qui l'avait vue grandir, qui l'avait porté sur son dos quand elle n'était qu'une gamine et lui un adolescent, qui l'avait consolé lors de sa première peine de cœur, celui qui s'était conduit comme un frère envers elle, et qui avait toujours été présent si elle avait besoin de lui.

-Oui, répondit-elle hautainement.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre ce ton avec lui et pourtant, elle voyait bien à son froncement de sourcils que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais une Briefs doublée d'une princesse saiyenne se devait d'être toujours supérieure aux autres, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire sa mère à ce sujet. Elle préférait écouter son père, qui avait des idées plus arrêtées. Elle était fière de son héritage. Fière de ses parents. Fière de ses origines.

Son Goten n'aimait pas tellement le ton hautain qu'elle avait pris avec lui. Elle est vraiment comme son père, pensait-il, toujours à se croire supérieure aux autres. Goten grogna doucement, Végéta avait reconnu de mauvaise grâce que Gohan était très puissant, de fait d'avoir battu Cell et que lui, prince des Saiyens, n'avait pas réussi. Il n'admettait que très légèrement que Son Goku était plus fort que lui mais il faisait tout pour rester à son niveau. Pour Végéta, Goten était moins puissant que son fils Trunks, mais il trouvait que Trunks dépassait Gohan, donc Goten en déduisait que lui-même dépassait son frère au même âge, même si Gohan avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné l'entraînement. Donc Végéta ne se croyait pas si supérieur que ça. Enfin si, vu qu'il était le prince de la planète qui portait son nom. Mais tout d'même, c'était une autre histoire. Qu'avait-elle de plus que lui, Bra? Hein? D'accord, elle avait l'argent, mais ça il s'en foutait. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait de la classe, mais à quoi cela lui servirait à lui? Il n'était pas invité partout à des soirées huppées et préférait se battre avec Trunks et délirer avec lui. Elle avait le rang, mais alors? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un prince d'une planète complètement rayée de l'univers. Elle avait quoi de plus? Une grande maison? Et alors? Il avait son petit appartement en ville à lui et il en était satisfait. Quoi d'autre? Plein d'hommes à ses pieds? Bah, il était pas gay et lui aussi avait quelques conquêtes féminines. Rien de très extraordinaire, mais il en était aussi satisfait. Il n'avait rien, strictement rien, à envier à Bra Briefs. Non, il avait envie d'elle.

-Alors en ce moment, les amours? S'enquit Goten, pour faire la conversation. D'après la presse people, tu sors d'une grosse rupture avec un fils d'un magnat pétrolier.

-Tu lis la presse people, maintenant? Se moqua Bra.

-Quand j'vais chercher le journal, il est dur de ne pas remarquer ton visage en couverture d'un magasine dont toutes les filles raffolent. Ou encore le visage de Trunks ou Pan, se défendit Goten.

-Hn, déjà je n'étais pas avec ce fils à papa grossier et frimeur. Non il était persuadé qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre, idiot qu'il était, et je lui ai foutu une baffe quand il m'a foutu la main au cul. Et les photographes ont immortalisé ce moment, persuadés que j'avais une liaison avec ce con. Le monde est mal fait, déclara Bra. En fait non, j'étais avec un Parisien il y a pas longtemps mais ça n'a pas duré. Y'avait trop de distance.

-Bra...On peut faire le tour de la planète en même pas cinq minutes...

-Ouais mais il le sait pas. Il trouverait ça bizarre, riposta Bra.

-On est ce qu'on est.

-Ouais, c'est facile de dire ça. Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas _lui_, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de dévoiler notre secret, fit Bra avec une moue hautaine.

-Vrai.

-Et toi?

-Moi quoi?

-Les amours imbécile, se moqua Bra.

-Ha. Je sors d'une rupture, avoua difficilement Son Goten.

-Désolé. Combien de temps ça a duré?

-Cinq mois. Elle s'appelait Valese et je croyais au début que c'était _elle _mais il n'en était rien. Elle était très spéciale...

-Spéciale?

-Un peu dans la lune, sourit Goten.

-Dur.

-Ouais.

Ils ne trouvaient rien d'autre à se dire, et Bra sentait le silence oppresser ses sens face au torse nu de Goten qu'elle avait évité de regarder pendant qu'ils parlaient. Bra avait soudainement très chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Ça devait faire plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là et la chaleur de cet espace exigu commençait à se faire sentir, et même Goten torse nu avait un peu de sueur sur son torse. Et ça ne faisait qu'enflammer encore plus Bra qui trouvait ça...extrêmement viril.

-Ahem Goten.

-Oui?

-Il fait chaud, siffla Bra, gênée.

-Ha.

Goten ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais en voyant Bra devenir rouge de confusion, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle voulait enlever un de ses habits.

-Heu tu veux enlever ton chemisier?

-Ahem, c'est que...

-Ça ne me gêne pas. C'est comme si j'te voyais en maillot, ce qui s'est déjà fait, la rassura Goten, mais bizarrement, il disait surtout ça pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Il fallait absolument que Son Goten cache ses mains qui tremblaient face à Bra. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le frappe ou soit gênée. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Et elle, une femme. A peine majeure. Goten aurait voulu se bander les yeux mais il sentait aussi l'odeur légèrement fruitée qui s'échappait de Bra. Envoûtante.

Bra était rassurée que Goten eut comprit. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de prononcer entièrement la phrase. C'était tellement gênant, et puis il avait raison, c'est comme si elle était en haut de maillot, hé bon, son haut de maillot serait rouge, en dentelle et légèrement transparent. Oh, par Dendé. Elle allait se tuer sur place. Goten allait voir ça, et elle ne voulait pas voir sa réaction. Cet épisode serait à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Humiliant. Enfin pas trop, mais bon, se retrouver en soutien-gorge face au meilleur ami de son frère, faut quand même le faire non?

Goten la voyait enlever lentement son chemisier blanc et elle dévoila peu à peu un soutien-gorge affriolant rouge, en dentelle et légèrement transparent. Goten déglutit légèrement et posa la question à ne pas poser.

-Tu comptais aller voir qui avec ça?

PAF. La marque de la main de Bra était visible sur la joue droite de Son Goten, qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Bra cachait avec son bras gauche sa poitrine et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de colère. Ils tournaient à l'orage.

-Je fais ce que je veux Son Goten, et je porte ce que je veux, déclara Bra furieuse.

-J'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait ce que tu portes là.

PAF.

-Espèce de pervers!

-Mais non mais non. C'est d'ma faute peut-être si tu te mets en soutien-gorge devant moi.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit que je pouvais!

-Fallait savoir quel genre de lingerie t'avais, riposta boudeur Goten.

PAF.

-Non mais tu crois que je porte quoi? Des brassières de gamine adolescente qui vient de remarquer qu'elle a des seins?

-Mais oui euh.

PAF.

-Goten, j'suis une femme!

-J'avais remarqué, j'dois dire.

PAF.

-Mais ça va pas Bra?

-Si très bien, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Ellemefrappealorsquej'airienditdeméchantetaprèsellevatrèsbiennonmaisjerêvepincezmoijerêésauvemoi.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit? Questionna Bra, se mettant face à lui.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle lui arrivait au menton et ce n'était pas pratique pour exprimer sa domination.

-Rien, murmura Goten en penchant légèrement son visage.

Tous les deux réalisèrent qu'ils étaient dans une position plutôt rapprochée l'un de l'autre et qu'il ne suffirait que d'un pas de l'un ou de l'autre pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le rouge monta aux joues de Goten, et Bra fronça les sourcils, preuve d'une intense concentration.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là? Demanda Bra, calmée.

-Hein?

Goten était très troublé, il avait le visage délicat de Bra Briefs extrêmement proche du sien. Il devinait sans peine sa poitrine retenue dans son soutien-gorge affriolant. Tout en elle suintait la sensualité et Goten en avait la gorge serrée. Il se morigéna en disant que c'était la petite sœur de Trunks mais rien à faire. Son esprit entier était complètement obnubilé par Bra Briefs.

-Je demandais ce qu'on devait faire là? Murmura doucement Bra.

-Je sais pas, répondit Goten, troublé par leur proximité.

-Tais-toi.

Elle savait que ça devait arriver, et elle préférait essayer que d'avoir des regrets ensuite. C'était la logique de Bra. Avancer, toujours foncer et ne jamais reculer. Elle avança donc. Et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Goten, qui, lui, resta sur le cul littéralement. Il était en train de l'embrasser. Enfin c'était un grand mot. Leurs lèvres se touchaient légèrement, et déjà, il en avait des papillons au ventre. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ça serait de s'emparer de ses lèvres comme un assoiffé. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ça serait de lui faire l'amour. Si, il l'imaginait. Si, il imaginait tout ça. Et son imagination le poussa à s'emparer un peu plus des lèvres de la jeune femme qui gémit de surprise et de plaisir. Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Torse contre torse. Bras dans les bras. Bouche contre bouche. Dents contre dents. Langue contre langue.

Leur énergie s'élevait de plus en plus que le baiser tirait en longueur, et ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Et elle explosa, attirant irrémédiablement Végéta, Goku et Piccolo qui venaient tout juste de sortir de la salle d'entraînement du Palais de Dendé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Questionna sèchement Végéta.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi Végéta, mais ça vient de chez toi, répondit Son Goku en attirant ses deux amis vers lui pour qu'ils puissent se téléporter chez Vegeta.

-Ca vient de cet ascenseur, sentit Piccolo.

Végéta examina l'ascenseur et ragea. C'était celui que sa femme avait conçu dans cette matière si spéciale qui empêchait les saiyens de la détruire.

-Foutue femme et son intelligence, jura le prince des Saiyens.

-Je reconnais les énergies de Bra et Goten. Il se passe quelque chose, commenta pensif Son Goku.

-BEN QU'EST CE QUE T'ATTENDS? VA CHERCHER BULMA A SON BUREAU QU'ELLE OUVRE. MA PETITE FILLE CHERIE EST COINCEE AVEC TA PROGENITURE KAKAROTT! Hurla Végéta en donnant des coups de poing dans la porte de l'ascenseur.

Son Goku hocha la tête, amusé, se téléporta au bureau de Bulma, qui le vit arriver les yeux écarquillés. Après lui avoir expliqué rapidement la situation, Goku emporta Bulma avec lui pour se retrouver à nouveau devant l'ascenseur de la maison des Briefs.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Marmonna Bulma surtout pour elle-même, en sortant un tournevis de sa blouse qu'elle avait gardée, pour pouvoir débloquer le système en déverrouillant l'accès.

-C'est de ta faute femme, marmonna Végéta.

-Oh ça va hein!

La porte s'ouvrit et les laissa face à un spectacle des plus incongrus. Goten torse nu, les joues rouges dans un coin de l'ascenseur et Bra en soutien-gorge, les joues rouges également, dans l'autre coin de l'ascenseur.

-J'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique, annonça sèchement Végéta.

-Haha Végéta t'as pas compris? Ils sont grands voilà tout, se moqua Son Goku avec un grand sourire.

-Bra chérie, commença Bulma.

-Mais non papa c'est pas ce que tu crois! S'exclamèrent Goten et Bra en même temps.

Ça allait mal là.

* * *

Voilà pour la partie II. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. :) Cette partie n'est pas aussi longue que l'autre mais bon la coupure était essentielle pour vous faire rager. :D Non non pas tuer s'il vous plaît. :p

En tout cas, merci à **tous **pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait grand plaisir. Donc Merci à **SHM, Céline, Alounet** et **Pan 277**. Pour **Pan277**, tu as mal lu ou j'ai du mal le mettre parce que visiblement tu n'as pas compris ^^ Je disais que Pan était belle, intelligente et célèbre, alors que Bra est belle, intelligente, célèbre ET riche. :) Voilà. :)

La partie III prochainement en ligne. :) Promis, je tarderai pas trop ;)

Valouw.

**MISE A JOUR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coincés dans un ascenseur.**

Son Goten et Bra Briefs faisaient face à Son Goku, Végéta, Bulma et Piccolo. Dendé n'était décidément pas avec eux pour leur infliger cela. Végéta était rouge de colère, Bulma avait un air interrogateur mais ne trouvait pas la situation dramatique, qui amusait beaucoup Goku, et Piccolo n'était intéressé que par le pourquoi du comment leur énergie avait explosé ainsi. C'est Végéta qui ouvrit le bal.

-Bra, puis-je savoir CE QUE TU FAISAIS AVEC SON GOTEN? Demanda Végéta en haussant progressivement le ton jusqu'à en hurler.

-Végéta, calme-toi, ordonna Bulma. Laisse-les s'expliquer.

-Oui expliquez-nous, répéta Son Goku, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Kakarott ferme-la, rugit Végéta, rouge de colère.

Goten se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à Dendé pour se retrouver dans une situation si embarrassante, et Bra se demandait exactement la même chose en reboutonnant sa chemise. « Pourquoi moi? » était la question qui les hantait.

-Ahem, j'ai un cours à donner à quinze heures donc j'vais vous laisser, tenta Goten, en se faufilant hors de l'ascenseur, ayant enfilé son sweat rapidement.

-Oh non Goten, tu restes ici! Ordonna Végéta en le retenant par le cou de son sweat.

-Ne sois pas si brutal Végéta, ils n'ont rien fait de mal, fit Goku sans se départir de son sourire.

-Oui Végéta, on n'a rien fait de mal. Tu pourrais me lâcher, maintenant?

-TOI, TAIS-TOI.

-Oui, oui, murmura Goten, voulant éviter de se battre contre le prince des Saiyens.

-Papa lâche-le s'il te plaît. On n'a vraiment rien fait de mal, déclara Bra, en tenant tête à son père.

C'était bien la seule qui pouvait parler comme cela avec sa mère au prince des Saiyens. Et ça, Bra le savait. Elle espérait juste que ça marchait toujours.

-Alors explique-nous ma princesse ce que vous faisiez là, exigea Végéta en lâchant Goten, qui soupira de soulagement.

-C'est simple. Pan et Trunks sont allés s'entraîner sur une planète, vu que Pan maîtrise maintenant la téléportation, et je descendais mes courses dans ma chambre comme j'ai atterri sur le toit et Goten descendait aussi, après que Trunks l'ait lâché. C'est là que l'ascenseur s'est arrêté brusquement. Et comme Goten ne pouvait pas détruire la porte pour nous faire sortir, on a dû rester dedans.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous étiez à moitié nus, ragea Végéta.

Son Goku regardait son fils en riant, et Goten déglutit en attendant ce que Bra allait dire. Ça serait décisif pour son avenir. Il verrait si il devait mourir aujourd'hui ou encore vivre un peu. Bra Briefs avait sa vie entre les mains.

-C'est simple aussi. Il fait chaud dans un ascenseur papa chéri, et ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'on était coincés. Donc on a chacun enlevé son haut, expliqua Bra. C'est comme si j'étais en maillot pour ma part, Papa.

-UN MAILLOT EN DENTELLE ROUGE ET QUASIMENT TRANSPARANT? Hurla Végéta. Ce garçon n'est qu'un pervers, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt furieusement Goten qui rougit sous l'accusation.

-Mais je ne suis pas un pervers Végéta! Riposta Goten.

-Ah ouais? Qu'est ce que tu faisais alors dans la chambre de ma famille il y a trois ans, la nuit? S'offusqua Végéta, ce souvenir le hantant toujours.

-Tu étais un soir dans la chambre de Bra, Goten? S'étonna Goku, qui apprenait de plus en plus de choses sur son fils cadet et ça le ravissait.

-J'étais pas dans mon état normal, se défendit Goten. On rentrait d'une soirée avec Trunks et pour pas que Maman m'engueule, Trunks m'a ramené chez lui, mais je me suis trompé de porte!

-C'est compréhensible, admit Goku.

-Pas du tout! Tu es devenu fou Kakarott? Fit Végéta en s'étouffant presque.

-T'es pas drôle Végéta, s'amusa Son Goku. Et dites, comment vous avez-fait pour augmenter autant votre énergie? Les questionna-t-il, désireux de savoir comment ils avaient fait. Ça a été drôlement puissant pendant quelques secondes.

Bra et Goten échangèrent un regard. Un seul. Goten pensait que Bra voulait leur avouer la vérité sur leur baiser alors que Bra voulait qu'il trouve une autre explication.

-Ahem...en fait on s'est..., commença Goten mais il fut interrompu par une Bra légèrement énervée et hystérique: « On s'est concentrés pour réunir nos énergies et ainsi vous avertir parce que y'en avait marre de rester là-dedans. Il faisait si chaud. »

-Oui oui, c'est ça, approuva Goten en riant nerveusement et en passant une main derrière la tête, sale habitude qu'il avait pris de son frère aîné et de son père.

Végéta l'observa d'un air suspicieux, persuadé que Bra et Goten mentaient et leur cachaient quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'un simple concentré d'énergie. Sa princesse ne savait même pas voler, et n'était pas très douée pour se battre alors comment pourrait-elle réunir son énergie avec celle de Goten? C'était trop bizarre, et Piccolo pensait exactement la même chose. Goku était terriblement amusé par la situation, et Bulma voulait rentrer à son bureau, la situation étant assez éclaircie à son goût et elle avait du boulot.

-Goku, ramène-moi s'il te plaît, demanda Bulma.

-Tout de suite!

-Vous auriez pu appeler mon père, marmonna Bulma, agacée d'avoir ainsi été interrompue dans son travail.

-Ce vieux fou est en train de profiter de vacances avec ta blonde de mère, répliqua Végéta de mauvaise foi sous le regard furibond de sa compagne.

-Papa tu peux m'amener aussi sinon je vais être en retard, et c'est pas bon pour moi, demanda Goten, désireux de quitter le plus vite possible Végéta et sa fille, qui le troublait encore.

Il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Personne, heureusement, n'avait remarqué les lèvres gonflées de Bra et lui-même. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Goku téléporta Bulma et Goten tout d'abord au bureau de la directrice de Capsule Corp. Et avant de partir, la femme la plus riche du monde demanda à Goten qui se préparait à partir avec son père: « Vous vous êtes embrassés? »

Goku cligna des yeux tandis que son fils cadet bafouillait des suites de mots incompréhensibles.

-Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, Goten. Par exemple, tes lèvres et celles de Bra étaient gonflées.

Devant l'air abasourdi de Goten, elle répondit: « C'est tout un art d'être une femme. »

Puis Goku emmena Goten devant le dojo de Satan. Le père et le fils était abasourdis. L'un parce que Bulma avait deviné pour Bra et lui, et l'autre parce que son fils avait embrassé une fille. Enfin le pauvre Goku n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-Goten, tu as embrassé Bra...

-Heu oui papa.

-Dis moi Goten, ça n'était pas ton premier baiser j'imagine.

Goten rougit furieusement sous l'allusion de son père. Son père le croyait si prude, si?

-Tu imagines bien Papa, répondit Goten en souriant nerveusement. Et pas un mot à maman! Elle n'a jamais été au courant pour mes copines! Je la vois déjà: organiser mon mariage sous prétexte que j'ai embrassé Bra!

Son Goku se mit à rire, et répondit à Goten qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il ne dirait rien à Chichi sauf si elle le menaçait de ne plus le nourrir et puis il n'était pas sûr qu'avoir Bra pour belle-fille la ravirait. Goten soupira à cette remarque, Chichi serait au courant dès ce soir vu qu'elle menaçait Goku presque quotidiennement de ne plus le nourrir.

-Bon fils, je vais te laisser, il est quinze heures, et tu as un cours si je ne me trompe pas.

-Non, au revoir papa.

-Au revoir mon fils, le salua Goku avant de se téléporter pour rentrer chez lui.

Goten resta quelques instants devant le portail du dojo Satan, pensif. Comment réagir avec Bra après ce qui s'était passé? Enfin, si elle le croisait, ce qui était maintenant très peu probable avec Végéta qui allait sûrement le ou la surveiller. Bon d'accord, ils s'étaient embrassés mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame. Il avait eu le cœur qui battait comme jamais il n'avait battu mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame. Il avait cru qu'il allait exploser et il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec la jeune Briefs mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame. Il aurait voulu recommencer ce moment un milliard de fois mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame. Elle lui manquait physiquement mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame. Il avait un terrible besoin d'elle là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame.

Non, non, rien de très dramatique et important. Tout était normal.

-Goten!

Goten se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait ainsi et constata que c'était vraiment une très mauvaise journée. Dendé n'était décidément pas du tout avec lui aujourd'hui. Valese, son ex petite amie arrivait en trombe, ses cheveux bruns au vent, vêtue d'un top jaune canari ,d'une jupe jean et d'escarpins jaune également, un grand sac noir classe à la main, d'un pas digne d'une star. Star qu'elle était d'ailleurs. Mademoiselle Valese Chang était une star du petit écran et était adulée par des tonnes d'adolescents et adolescentes. D'ailleurs, il rendait grâce au ciel tous les jours que sa mère ne soit pas préoccupée par les actualités peoples sinon...Goten y frissonna rien que d'y penser.

-Ha salut Valese.

-Comment tu vas mon Goten? Demanda Valese, toujours pétillante de joie, en lui faisant la bise.

Elle ne lui faisait strictement aucun effet, et Goten se demandait encore comment il avait pu se croire amoureux d'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle avait tout pour qu'il le soit mais il lui manquait une petite étincelle. _Qui ne manquait pas à Bra_, souffla une voix insidieuse dans son esprit. Goten rougit à cette constatation.

-Bien et toi?

-Très bien, répondit Valese automatiquement avant de commencer à raconter sa vie. Elle avait été toujours été très douée pour ne parler que d'elle depuis le lycée, se souvint Son Goten, qui connaissait la jeune femme depuis son adolescence. Il ne perçut que des « Mon rôle a été... », « Moi je... », « Tu savais que j'avais.. » dans le brouillard de son esprit. Il allait être en retard et il ne savait pas comment congédier Valese qui s'accrochait à lui comme une ventouse.

-Valese, j'ai été ravi de te revoir mais j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel pour apprendre quelques bases de défense à une jeune starlette menacée et je ne sais...commença Goten avant de croiser le regard de Valese qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une énorme bourde. Mais elle le prit comme d'habitude avec une insouciance certaine.

-Goten, Goten, Goten, le réprimanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tu es un peu dans la lune, je viens de te dire que j'avais été menacée par un fan fou et que c'était pour ça que j'avais demandé des cours particuliers avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas demandé quand on était encore ensemble? S'étonna Goten.

Valese se mit à rire comme...gênée, passant une main langoureuse dans ses magnifiques cheveux bruns.

-Goten chéri, je n'étais pas encore menacée et je t'avais toi pour me protéger, ajouta-t-elle avec des battements de cils et ses grands yeux innocents.

En réalité, Valese était encore folle amoureuse de Goten malgré son égocentrisme et elle avait décidé de tout faire pour le récupérer le connaissant généreux. Il était le seul homme qui la méritait vraiment contrairement aux autres crétins d'acteurs ou de fans qui essayaient de la draguer... sans succès. Ils étaient certes tous très beaux, et beaucoup les qualifieraient comme le couple parfait, mais Valese préférait Son Goten, il avait une douceur et un cœur qu'elle n'avait encore trouvé nulle part. Et c'était le seul à l'avoir appréciée autrement que par son statut de star après le lycée. Leurs autres camarades masculins qui ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup s'étaient tous trouvé une passion subite pour la jeune Valese et leurs autres camarades féminines qui ne l'aimaient pas non plus avaient décidé qu'elles seraient les meilleures amies de Valese. Aujourd'hui encore, des jeunes femmes qui étaient dans sa classe au lycée prétendaient aux journalistes avoir su tout sur tout de l'adolescence de la star, et dévoilaient bien sûr quelques secrets croustillants au passage, qui étaient totalement faux. Elle évoluait dans un domaine de superficialité et seul Goten, lui, qui ne savait même pas qui elle était devenue, qui l'avait juste invitée prendre un verre en la recroisant dans la rue et avec qui elle avait fini par sortir, mettait un peu de vrai dans son monde.

-Ah d'accord, répondit Goten en souriant naïvement, tiquant légèrement au « Goten chéri » mais après tout, Valese avait toujours été du genre très sociable, et appelait tout le monde « chéri » ou « Mon chou ». Enfin en tout cas, il l'avait vu le faire avec Trunks. Bon ce n'était pas une référence mais il s'en contenterait après tout.

-Alors où va-t-on pour que tu commences mes cours? Il y a une salle d'entraînement? S'extasia Valese. Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais vu t'entraîner, mais apparemment tu excelles. Quand on était ensemble, les personnalités connues qui fréquentaient le dojo de Satan me faisaient des compliments sans cesse sur ton talent. J'ai toujours dit d'ailleurs...

Son Goten ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit flottait vers des souvenirs, non pas ceux que Valese aurait aimé susciter mais vers le souvenir de Bra et lui dans cet ascenseur. Il regrettait, oui, il regrettait infiniment. Il regrettait de ne pas être allé plus loin, il se l'avouait, Bra avait vraiment quelque chose qui lui plaisait malgré ses dix-neuf ans. C'est comme si une boule s'était créée dans sa poitrine et qui l'oppressait, comme si elle réclamait quelque chose, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait pour habitude de sortir avec des filles dans la même tranche d'âge que lui et non pas avec des femmes de neuf ans sa cadette. Goten soupira intérieurement. Ils n'auraient jamais eu le loisir d'aller plus loin, leurs pères ayant senti leur énergie se décupler juste pendant un baiser. Alors il ne voulait pas imaginer la situation si ils faisaient l'amour. Là, ils alerteraient tout le monde et ça serait très embarrassant.

-Goten t'es vraiment dans la lune, lui reprocha Valese en lui passant une main sur les yeux.

-Oui oui, balbutia Goten. Bon Valese on y va? Faudrait peut-être commencer si tu as un fan complètement psychopathe à tes trousses.

Valese fit mine d'avoir ses grands yeux bruns plein de larmes et tritura son top jaune canari qui dévoilait beaucoup de son torse, mais Goten le connaissait extrêmement bien après l'avoir exploré pendant cinq mois. Il y avait des choses à voir mais rien qui ne l'avait beaucoup marqué. Il avait en revanche très clairement en tête un petit grain de beauté situé un peu plus haut que le sein gauche de Bra, près de son épaule. Ce petit point de couleur brune se détachait sur sa peau pâle et il avait eu le regard attiré par ça lorsqu'elle avait déboutonné son chemisier. Déboutonner son chemisier...Goten réalisa que dire ça avait des connotations légèrement...érotiques. Il passait toujours de Valese à Bra, invariablement. Que lui arrivait-il donc? Avant de pouvoir répondre à cette question, Valese attrapa son bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du dojo. Une fois dedans, c'est lui qui prit les commandes en lui demandant d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires pendant que lui aussi se préparait.

-Les vestiaires sont mixtes? Demanda Valese avec un sourire légèrement différent du dernier, jugea Goten.

-Euh non.

Valese afficha une petite moue de mécontentement avant de laisser en plan Son Goten pour aller se changer. Son Goten soupira, les femmes étaient vraiment un mystère pour lui. Pensif, il alla se changer et attendit Valese devant la salle, là où il l'avait laissé. Plusieurs élèves s'entraînaient dans cette même salle, et Goten corrigeait mentalement certains défauts des personnes qu'il observait. Les humains pouvaient être très bons en arts martiaux quand ils en avaient le potentiel et la volonté. Il fallait voir sa mère Chichi et sa belle-sœur Videl.

-Hum hum, toussa une voix féminine.

Goten se retourna et aperçut Valese en petit débardeur jaune, pour changer, et en mini-short de sport blanc, qui dévoilait ses jambes parfaites et bronzées. Elle portait des chaussettes basses, ce qui allait être plus pratique pour son entraînement. Goten jugea son choix correct. Seulement il y avait un truc qui clochait. Il ne ressentait rien de rien. Ce n'était pas possible, un phénomène comme Valese devait lui faire de l'effet, le faire avoir chaud ou autre. Mais RIEN. Rien de rien. Nada. Niet. Bah, ça lui reviendrait, il ne fallait pas s'affoler. C'était sûrement le contre-coup du baiser avec Bra, ça allait passer.

-Allez, sur le tatami Valese, avec les autres, trouve un coin où y'a personne et on commence, annonça Goten en s'éclaircissant la voix.

-Oui chef, se moqua Valese en riant.

Goten sourit et suivit Valese qui avançait d'un pas de conquérante sur le tatami géant vers son coin gauche où il n'y avait personne, sous les regards envieux des élèves qui s'arrêtèrent pour la voir passer. Un d'eux d'ailleurs complètement déconcentré par l'apparition Valese se prit un coup de poing de son adversaire qui le mit à terre. « Ouch. » pensa Goten, compatissant.

-Bon alors Valese, qu'est-ce que tu connais comme technique de défense?

-Heu...le bon coup de pied là où ça fait mal, répondit Valese avec un sourire coupable.

Goten hocha la tête. Y'en avait du boulot.

-Bon je me mets dos à toi, tu vas m'attraper par l'épaule et je te montrerai ensuite comment je vais me dégager.

-D'accord!

Ceci dit, ceci fait. Goten montra à Valese la technique et lui demanda de la refaire, ce qu'elle exécuta. Goten se retrouva alors son bras coincé par Valese et la vue de la poitrine opulente de cette dernière aux premières loges. Mais ça ne lui faisait rien, Goten fronça les sourcils de forte concentration et essaya d'avoir du désir face à ça. Mais toujours rien, il commençait à en être sérieusement agacé. C'était pas normal. Et Son Goten n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

*

Bra fulminait dans sa chambre, se retenant à grande peine de tout casser. Elle avait embrassé Son Goten. Elle avait embrassé Son Goten. En fait non, ça n'avait pas été le pire. Le pire, ça avait été de voir son père deux minutes après ce baiser l'air furieux prêt à tuer Goten. Bra hurla de rage et elle entendit au loin son père pousser un grognement. Elle maudissait les Saiyens, elle maudissait leur foutue faculté de percevoir l'énergie, elle maudissait plus particulièrement Son Goten et son foutu pouvoir d'attraction. Par Dendé, c'est elle qui lui avait sauté dessus. Bon d'accord, c'était lui qui avait emmené leur baiser là où ça devenait dangereux. Donc c'était de sa faute. Voilà, Bra Briefs n'y était pour rien dans tout ça. Enfin si. Par Dendé, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

-Merde, jura Bra, en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Elle observa attentivement sa chambre, qui était plutôt dans les tons rouges. Dendé, qu'elle aimait cette couleur. Elle avait un bureau couvert de bouquins d'études, et de prospectus pour les perspectives de métier plus tard. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait en la voyant, Bra n'était pas seulement une fille richissime à l'allure de mannequin avec pour seule préoccupation le shopping. Même si elle se plaisait à montrer uniquement cette facette de sa personnalité au lycée ou tout simplement dans la rue, Bra était décidée à réussir son avenir et à ne pas se contenter de l'entreprise de sa mère, même si c'était déjà un bon début. Trunks s'en occupait déjà très bien et elle, elle voulait avoir un diplôme valable, intéressant et qui lui permettrait de contribuer à l'entreprise de sa mère correctement, non pas son nom mais par ses compétences et son cerveau. Elle hésitait quant à ce qu'elle voudrait faire après sa sortie du lycée. Aller à l'université? Pour quoi faire? Elle ne se voyait pas avec pour seul bagage un diplôme universitaire. Déjà qu'elle était dans une classe spéciale de son lycée pour ceux qui voulaient encore continuer quelques années après la dernière année obligatoire, c'était déjà un plus. On ne prenait que les meilleurs dans ce genre de classe.

-Avocate? Pensa Bra tout haut.

Elle aurait bien aimé faire dans le droit, mais avait-elle les compétences pour parler en public? Et par-dessus le marché, défendre quelqu'un? Puis, il y avait aussi les lois à savoir avec exactitude, etc. Bra se morigéna, bien entendu qu'elle savait parler en public et très bien d'après sa mère. Défendre quelqu'un, ça ne serait pas un problème et puis le reste, elle assumerait. Décidément, le fait de pouvoir être avocate plus tard lui plaisait bien. Elle se voyait bien en tailleur classe, assez sexy et se pencher sur Goten...Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pensé? Oh Dendé...

-Argh, hurla Bra dans son oreiller en se retournant.

Pourquoi Goten hantait-il ses pensées à ce point? Pourquoi?

* * *

Wouah :o J'étais inspirée 8). J'ai écrit ça d'une traite & j'suis fière de moi, ahah. :D

Bref j'aime bien cette partie malgré le fait que le début est légèrement bizarre mais difficile de décrire Végéta à l'écrit, par contre j'le vois parfaitement en animé. x) & Sinon, oui, Goku croit son fils cadet innocent mais il n'en est rien! Ahah. :D Ah vui aussi, Goku est vivant & avec sa famille dans cette fiction. :) J'avais peut-être oublié de le préciser. :P Valese fait son apparition, youhou. Oui Mademoiselle est une star, Mademoiselle aime Goten & veut à tout prix le récupérer, mais Mademoiselle est aussi humaine et sensible malgré l'effet superficiel que je veux lui donner. :D

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé :) Si y'a des questions, des remarques, des critiques, n'hésitez pas. :D Ou des compliments hein. Huhu x)

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires: Alounet ( Moi aussi j'avais chaud en écrivant ça. xD) & Pan277.**

La partie IV arrivera bientôt je pense, j'ai l'inspiration. 8) enfin si elle n'me lâche pas en cours de route, cette flemmarde. x)

Sinon, bonne journée ou soirée à tous. :)

Valouw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coincés dans un ascenseur.**

Bra Briefs n'avait pas vu Son Goten depuis exactement quatre heures et trois minutes. Il était dix-huit heures et il lui manquait affreusement. Ça lui écorchait l'esprit de se l'avouer mais oui, il lui manquait. Ce naïf Saiyen ne lui avait jamais manqué avant. Jamais. Avant ce foutu baiser, jamais. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Depuis deux heures, elle réfléchissait énormément à ce qu'elle allait faire avec lui. Déjà, il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qui s'était passé. Seul à seul. Bra n'était pas une Briefs doublée d'une princesse Saiyenne pour rien, elle avait sa fierté et aurait préféré que ce soit Goten qui vienne la voir en premier, mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions, Goten ne se risquerait pas à croiser Végéta encore une fois avant un bon moment, et puis il penserait aussi que c'était normal de la part d'une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans d'être attirée par des hommes un peu plus âgés qu'elle et de voir ce que ça faisait quand ils échangeaient un baiser. Uniquement de la curiosité.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-C'est qui? Demanda la jeune Briefs de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est Pan.

-Entre, ronchonna Bra.

Après tout, c'était premièrement la faute à Pan et Trunks si ils étaient partis s'entraîner et avaient laissé Goten descendre dans ce foutu ascenseur. En parlant d'ascenseur, elle ne pourra plus jamais le reprendre sans être assaillie par les souvenirs et des fantasmes concernant Goten et elle-même.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait une petite sauterie dans l'ascenseur avec mon oncle? Demanda Pan, avec un grand sourire, en s'installant sans aucune gêne à l'envers sur une chaise.

Bra rougit de colère, mais réussit à se contenir. Pan n'avait que dix-sept ans, mais connaissait déjà beaucoup sur les choses de la vie. Les nouvelles générations étaient sans aucun doute beaucoup moins prudes que les précédentes. La jeune femme détailla son amie, cheveux noirs coupés courts avec une frange qui lui tombait sur le front et un bandana orange noué au-dessus de sa tête, deux grands yeux noirs caractéristiques des Son, fine, musclée et nerveuse, portant pour tout et en tout un minuscule tee-shirt rouge, un jean, des gants noirs et des vieilles baskets.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait une petite sauterie sur une planète avec mon frère? Répliqua Bra.

-Ton frère n'est pas mon oncle, et je ne suis pas toi. Nous on s'est pas embrassés, mais on s'est battus, riposta Pan habituée au caractère de son amie quand celle-ci était de mauvaise humeur.

-On ne s'est pas embrassés, se défendit Bra en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

-Ah non? J'en suis persuadée pourtant. Tu me diras, y'a pas de quoi, après avoir su que sa meilleure amie avait été retrouvée avec son oncle dans une cage d'ascenseur après plus d'une heure passé ensemble, toi en soutien-gorge et lui torse nu. Tu me diras aussi que par un coup du hasard que tu aies réussi à concentrer ton énergie, chose que tu n'as jamais su faire et que tu ne t'es jamais donnée la peine d'essayer de faire. Tu me diras aussi que si vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cette tenue, c'est parce qu'il faisait trop chaud. J'imagine qu'il faisait vraiment très chaud pour vous deux dans ce minuscule endroit quand vous étiez en train de vous embrasser.

Bra observa Pan, cette dernière était vraiment trop perspicace.

-On s'est embrassés oui. Mais on ne s'est pas déshabillés pour ça, il faisait vraiment chaud quand on reste dans l'ascenseur surtout quand t'as un Saiyen qui dégage énormément de chaleur à côté de toi.

-Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux, se mit à rire Pan.

Après tout, Pan était sa meilleure amie. Elle pouvait se permettre de lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si il s'agissait de l'oncle de cette dernière.

-Y'a rien de drôle Pan. Goten, je dois l'avouer, est diablement sexy et très doué pour embrasser. -Pan rit de plus belle.- Oh chut hein. J'arrive pas à me le sortir de l'esprit et c'est pas rassurant.

-T'arrives pas à te sortir de l'esprit Tonton? S'amusa Pan.

-Tu t'amuses aux dépens des autres Pan chérie, ce n'est pas convenable.

-Tss, ne me parle pas de ce qui est convenable Bra, t'es mal placée, se moqua Pan.

-Pourquoi donc n'es-tu intéressée que par le combat et te moquer des autres? Se plaignit Bra en enlevant son cercle de couleur rouge vif d'exaspération et en trifouillant dans ses cheveux.

-Parce que je suis comme ça. Toi t'es plus intéressée par le shopping et tes études, Marron par la nature et ses études, et moi par le combat et les moqueries. On est toutes les trois différentes mais regarde-nous, on s'entend parfaitement, répliqua Pan en tirant la langue à la jeune Briefs.

-TADAM!

Bra sursauta et Pan faillit en tomber de la chaise. Marron se tenait là devant elles, à la porte, rayonnante. La jeune femme blonde, qui tirait sur ses vingt-deux ans, avait attaché ses cheveux mi-longs blonds en une queue haute qui dégageait son visage de poupée qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de malice, elle portait un jean slim gris, une tunique beige, et des Converses noires. Toujours décontractée. Marron se dirigea vers ses deux amies, complètement abasourdies de l'apparition, pour leur coller à chacune une bise énergique.

-MARRON CA VA PAS LA TETE? Explosa Pan, en passant une main sur son front.

-Hn, grogna Bra, qui ressemblait terriblement à son père à ce moment-là.

-Oh ça va les filles. Bulma m'a appelé en urgence, il semblerait y avoir un problème avec Bra et ce cher Goten, s'amusa Marron.

-Maman t'a appelé? S'étonna Bra.

-En fait non, j'étais en ville en train de chercher un p'tit boulot quand j'ai croisé Trunks qui semblait furieux et qui se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Goten, expliqua Marron, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Marron, t'en a profité pour draguer mon frère? Demanda Bra, prête à éviter le sujet Goten même si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas y échapper. Surtout avec Pan et Marron réunies.

-Quoi? Mais euh non, jamais, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Non mais oh, on est qu'amis, c'est n'importe quoi, déclara Marron à une vitesse telle que ses amies comprirent vite.

-Allez Marron, raconte!

-Non! Bref nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi mais de Bra et Goten! Reprit Marron en lançant un regard innocent à Bra, qui grogna de déplaisir, elle qui pensait avoir réussi à dériver le sujet.

-Bon d'accord, je ne fais que penser à lui, son baiser me hante, il me manque physiquement, et puis mon cœur bat plus vite quand je pense à lui, déballa Bra pensant qu'il fallait mieux tout dire d'un coup sinon elle n'y arriverait pas.

Bra se tenait fière sur son lit face à Marron et Pan qui réfléchissaient.

-Mademoiselle Briefs, vous êtes atteinte du syndrome des Saiyens, déclara Pan en prenant un ton de Docteur qui vous avouerait une maladie incurable. Et c'était bien le cas, c'était incurable.

-HEIN?

-En termes plus clairs, Pan veut te dire que l'amour de ta vie est Goten, répéta Marron, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil rouge près du lit de Bra.

-Non.

La réponse fusa claire. Sèche. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas. Oui il était beau, oui il était gentil, oui il lui faisait de l'effet, oui elle rêvait de l'avoir dans son lit là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais ce n'était que physique. Du moins tenta-t-elle de de se persuader. Encore une fois.

-C'est pourtant clair, tu sais très bien ce que Papa nous a raconté pour Maman et je parie qu'il en est de même pour Végéta même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, insinua Pan.

Bra se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Demanda Bra d'une voix fluette, refusant partiellement d'admettre la vérité qui lui sautait aux yeux.

-Va le voir, lança Marron d'une voix totalement décontractée. Tout de suite.

-Pardon?

Bra était complètement abasourdie. Comment? Comment Marron pouvait-elle lui conseiller ça? Si elle allait voir maintenant Goten à cette heure-ci, elle ne reviendrait que le lendemain matin, et Dendé seul sait dans quel état. Il valait mieux reporter cette visite au lendemain.

-Marron, tenta Bra.

-Tutututut Bra, courage allez. Je parie que Oncle Goten a les mêmes sensations. Qu'il ne peut plus se passer de toi, fit Pan en levant son pouce en signe de victoire.

-Alors qu'il vienne lui, riposta Bra, fière, contredisant les pensées qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt seule.

Marron et Pan soupirèrent de concert. Elles savaient toutes les trois que Goten n'oserait jamais. Il était légèrement naïf et il n'oserait jamais se présenter devant Bra ou Végéta de peur de se prendre un refus de l'un et un massacre en règle de l'autre.

-Bra, change-toi, mets quelque chose de joli, et va le voir. Au moins mettre au clair ce baiser, soupira Marron.

-Et après si..., s'amusa Pan.

Le regard de Bra et de Marron la fit se taire de suite. La nouvelle génération n'était vraiment plus du tout aussi prude que la première. Enfin si on excluait Bulma, Tortue Géniale, Krilin Yamcha et Oolong.

-Bon, j'vais aller le voir, ronchonna Bra, même si elle avait décidé ça depuis belle lurette. Après tout, il ne me rejettera pas, je suis une princesse!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Pan pendant que Marron s'activait à chercher des vêtements pour Bra dans l'immense armoire de cette dernière. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Marron en sortit une robe courte blanche à manches longues évasées comme des ailes, et au léger décolleté. Bra grimaça devant le choix de son amie, mais ne rouspéta pas. Elle avait bien réfléchi, elle ne voulait aucun regret, elle était beaucoup trop fière pour ça, et puis le caractère fonceur de sa mère avait pris le dessus. Si Goten était celui qu'elle devait aimer toute sa vie, elle allait bien l'y contraindre. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer, après tout. Et il fallait mettre tous les atouts de son côté. Attrapant au vol la robe, Bra alla se changer dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Marron lui lança au passage des sous-vêtements légèrement...osés et des escarpins blancs. Elle entendait Pan rigoler et se mit à sourire aussi. Goten allait être à elle, de gré ou de force.

-Et sinon toi Marron avec Trunks? Demanda sournoisement Pan.

-Ah non ne recommences pas Pan, répliqua Marron en rougissant.

*

Goten soupira en s'affalant dans son canapé un énorme sandwich à la main. Son meilleur ami venait de lui faire une sacrée morale. Il voyait encore le doigt accusateur de Trunks sur son torse qui lui ordonnait de faire gaffe à sa petite sœur et de surtout pas jouer avec elle, sinon il aurait de ses nouvelles. Par Dendé, dans quelle galère il était? Sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, après ce foutu baiser, Valese avait pris un cours avec lui...en faisant tout pour le chauffer mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait plus. Il se demanda très sérieusement si il était devenu impuissant. Puis après ça, Trunks était venu couronner le tout. Agacé, Goten engloutit son sandwich de dépit. L'horloge de son salon affichait dix-neuf heures, et Goten, désespéré, alluma la télévision. Il tomba sur une énième interview de Hercule, ce qui le fit sourire. Ce vieux bougre était toujours aussi vantard et profitait toujours autant de son statut de héros-sauveur-du-monde, mais au fond, Goten le savait comme toute la famille Son et Briefs, et leurs amis, que Hercule était un bon vieux bougre. Il zappa et tomba sur une chaîne qui montrait un défilé de mannequins mais Goten les voyait toutes moches comparé à Bra Briefs. Dendé...qu'est ce qu'il avait? Il était sérieusement atteint. Il re-zappa et tomba de nouveau sur l'interview d'Hercule, souriant et émettant son rire diabolique « Mouahahahaha ».

Il eut un flash de sa mère le poursuivant avec une poêle à frire en lui hurlant après : « TU AS 28 ANS GOTEN. ET JE N'AI TOUJOURS PAS DE PETIT-FILS. TON FRERE M'A DONNE UNE PETITE-FILLE GENIALE ALORS A TON TOUR. MARIE-TOI! » en s'assoupissant et environ une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, on sonna à sa porte. Goten pensa tout de suite à sa mère qui l'aurait poursuivi en-dehors de son rêve et pensa ensuite à Bra, sa mère étant beaucoup trop loin pour venir le frapper pour cette raison. Et puis, elle devait être occupée avec son père, pensa Goten en souriant. En allant ouvrir, Goten resta ébahi. Bra se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, les lèvres pincées, vêtue d'une ravissante robe d'un blanc pur qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, ses manches longues faisant penser à des ailes, et un décolleté en v qui laissait la naissance de ses seins se dévoiler, et des escarpins blancs. Elle était magnifique. Et Goten mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser à ce moment précis, mais il sut garder son sang-froid.

-Heu...Bonsoir Bra, euh que me vaut cette visite? Demanda Goten en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, extrêmement gêné.

Bra jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Goten qui portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon noir et elle rougit furieusement. Goten suivit son regard et vit ce qui la gênait. Rougissant lui aussi, il l'invita rapidement à rentrer pendant qu'il allait enfiler un tee-shirt. Fuyant dans sa chambre, Goten enfila le premier tee-shirt qui lui vint sous la main, en l'occurrence, un tee-shirt offert par sa mère avec un Mr. Bear dessus. Ce qu'il ne vit évidemment pas, mais qui fit sourire Bra quand elle le vit arriver de sa chambre avec son tee-shirt noir avec un ourson aux grands yeux innocents dessus. Et Bra mourrait d'envie de lui enlever ce tee-shirt qu'il venait à peine d'enfiler, mais elle sut garder son sang-froid.

-Alors? Demanda Goten, gêné. Euh tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Je veux bien, accepta Bra avec une certaine prestance.

Goten soupira, Bra n'était pas une fille pour lui. Elle était beaucoup trop parfaite. En fronçant les sourcils, Goten se baffa mentalement, Bra n'était pas parfaite. Elle était capricieuse, égoïste à ses heures, et une terrible dépensière. Et pour couronner le tout, l'appartement dans lequel il logeait lui avait été offert par Bulma et Satan, chacun ayant participé, malgré les tentatives de Goten pour les en empêcher. Goten réalisa qu'il n'avait peut-être rien de très spécial à donner à boire à la femme qu'était Bra. Il fonça dans la cuisine adjacente au salon, ouvrit son réfrigérateur. Rien de buvable à part de l'eau, du soda et du jus de pomme. Il ne pouvait décemment pas offrir du soda ou du jus de pomme à Bra. Fouillant dans son placard, Goten trouva une bouteille de Vodka déjà bien entamée. Souvenir d'une petite beuverie avec Trunks. Pouvait-il offrir de la Vodka à Bra sans être pris pour un pervers voulant la soûler pour abuser d'elle? En grognant, il hurla à Bra « Vodka Pomme ça te va? », et surprise, la jeune femme approuva, se demandant quelles idées Goten avait dans la tête.

-Tiens, lui offrit Goten en lui donnant son verre, son verre à lui dans une autre main. Il avait bien dosé pour mettre beaucoup plus de jus de pomme que de vodka. Question de morale. Et surtout question de ne pas se faire tuer par son meilleur ami et le père de ce dernier.

-Merci.

-Euh, avec Végéta ça va? Demanda bêtement Goten, essayant de meubler le silence qui s'annonçait.

-Si je n'étais pas majeure, j'aurais été sommée de rester dans ma chambre par mon père, répliqua Bra, avec un fin sourire.

-Bien, fit Goten ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Euh alors que me vaut cette visite?

-Ahem, je venais te parler de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, annonça Bra, en apparence parfaitement calme mais qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur. De quoi? Elle n'aurait pu le dire.

Goten paniqua quand Bra s'approcha de plus en plus près de lui. Elle allait faire quoi? L'embrasser ou lui foutre une baffe? Goten penchait pour la deuxième solution mais aurait tellement préféré la première. De toute manière, il s'était déjà assez pris de baffes et l'éviterait si Bra avait effectivement l'intention de le gifler.

-Déjà, pardon.

-Pardon de quoi? S'étonna Goten.

-Pardon de t'avoir embrassé.

-Ahem c'est que Bra, tu n'as vraiment rien fait, euh on va dire que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé un peu plus loin et euh j'aurais pas dû..

-Tu regrettes? Le coupa Bra.

Goten ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. L'ange qu'il avait devant lui commençait à avoir les yeux brillants et par Dendé, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. C'était comme si elle allait pleurer.

-Euh non mais je...

-Tais-toi Goten, exigea Bra.

Goten resta abasourdi face à Bra et la colère commença à bouillir en lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi venait-elle le voir? Pourquoi lui posait-elle toutes ces questions pour lui demander après de se taire? Ça le foutait en rogne de la voir comme ça, si indécise, si capricieuse, si désirable et pourtant...Goten ne la comprenait pas. Et il ne la comprendrait peut-être jamais. Bra but une gorgée de la boisson que venait de lui servir Goten, et la brûlure dans la gorge lui permit de parler plus facilement, elle ne se serait jamais cru si faible face aux effets de l'alcool. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle mettait la faute sur la boisson alors qu'elle mourrait envie de dire tout ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Juste une fois.

-Tu vois Goten, ce baiser..c'était plus que ça pour moi. J'avais l'impression qu'on faisait qu'un, et ça tu vois, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je sais, ça doit faire un peu mièvre de dire ça comme ça, rigola doucement Bra, mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Mon cœur battait plus vite et je croyais qu'il allait exploser. Je désirais plus, beaucoup plus. Et je souhaitais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. J'étais si bien Goten. Si bien...

Bra posa son verre en tremblant sur une étagère près d'eux, et posa sa main ensuite sur le cœur de Goten, qui n'osait plus respirer de peur de briser cette illusion. Sublime illusion avec un goût sucré de réalité.

-Tu ressentais aussi tout ça Goten? Tu le ressentais? Hein, dis-moi que tu le ressentais? Dis-le moi Goten, murmura Bra d'une voix de plus en plus basse. Envoûtante.

Le temps était comme suspendu pour ces deux êtres. Goten respirait de plus en plus vite, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bra avait toujours la main posée sur son cœur qu'elle sentait battre beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite. Elle leva ses deux grands yeux bleus océan sur lui et Goten sentit toutes ses résistances s'effondrer. Il prit le visage de Bra dans ses mains et l'embrassa furieusement. Il n'avait plus aucune retenue, d'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu? Bra venait de décrire exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il entendit un murmure de plaisir de la part de Bra et son côté Saiyen prit place en lui. Il ne fonctionnait à ce moment précis qu'à l'instinct et au désir, comme si Bra était la moitié de lui qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Jamais avec ses anciennes petites amies, il n'avait réagi en tant que Saiyen. Fébrilement, Bra tira sur le tee-shirt de Goten pour l'enlever, ses jambes autour de sa taille, tandis que celui-ci la portait jusqu'à la chambre où il la déposa sur le lit.

Toute la frustration et le désir qu'ils avaient en eux fut évacué et seules les étoiles qui se montraient à la fenêtre de la chambre de Goten furent témoins de ce qui se passa ce soir-là. Même Dendé les laissa en paix se découvrir l'un l'autre.

*

La lumière aveuglante dans ses yeux l'empêchait de dormir, et Bra ouvrit les yeux. Elle observa son environnement. Une chambre aux murs blancs, quelques meubles par ci par là, les draps qui la couvraient étaient bleus marine, et près d'elle se tenait Goten qui dormait encore sur le ventre et qui avait posé son bras sur son ventre à elle, comme une sorte d'appartenance. Il était si beau dans son sommeil, pensa Bra. Il avait le visage d'un enfant qui aurait grandi trop vite et le drap ne cachait que ses fesses, ce qui dévoilait le reste de son corps que Bra admira sans rougir. Elle avait passé une nuit formidable et elle sentait qu'elle était à lui aussi bien qu'il était à elle. Comment, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, n'avaient-ils jamais ressenti ce qu'ils avaient ressenti hier? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était trop jeune? Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été seuls pendant plus de deux minutes? Peut-être tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas le moment?

Bra se leva, décidant de laisser Goten ronfler doucement dans les draps bleus et enfila une chemise à lui , reniflant son odeur au passage, et son boxer. Son reflet dans un miroir en face du lit l'alerta. Elle n'avait jamais eu une mine aussi splendide, sa peau était blanche et claire, ses yeux brillaient, et elle avait un sourire béat sur le visage. Comme si la veille avait été une sorte d'aboutissement dans sa vie. Satisfaite, la jeune Briefs se dirigea vers la cuisine de Goten et sortit du pain mie qu'elle fit griller grâce à un grille-pain qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des placards, et de la confiture de fraise qui trainait aussi dans le placard. Elle en fit en grande quantité de sorte à satisfaire son appétit et celui de Goten quand il se réveillerait. Tout à coup, elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon lui indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de huit heures et demi. Goten attendait-il quelqu'un? Bra regarda la façon dont elle était habillée et haussa les épaules, la chemise de Goten cachait largement son corps et elle avait un boxer.

En ouvrant la porte, Bra fut complètement coincée derrière. C'était une tornade brune qui venait d'entrer et Bra la reconnut sans mal pour avoir regardé la série dans laquelle elle jouait une centaine de fois. Valese Chang. Une brune superbe à l'air d'un ange. Bra frissonna. Goten la connaissait? La brune, elle, n'avait même pas remarqué Bra croyant que c'était Goten. Elle agitait des sacs dans lesquels devait se trouver une bonne dizaine de croissants.

-Goten chéri, je sais, je suis en avance, mais je voulais tellement te voir que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée que nous prenions le petit déjeuner ensemble. Ahah mon Goten je connais ton appétit gigantesque donc j'ai amené plein pleeeiiiin de croissants pour toi Goten chouchou. Nous allons avoir une journée bien remplie mon chéri, je suis super excitée à l'idée que nous allons passer une journée bien ensemble comme avant, alalala Goten...Goten?

Valese se tourna enfin vers Bra qui était toujours à la porte, stupéfaite.

-Vous êtes? Demanda Valese avec un grand sourire. Elle n'avait pas reconnu l'héritière Briefs dans cette grande chemise d'homme et Bra ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Peu importe. Que faites-vous ici?

-Non non la question serait plutôt que faites-vous ici, vous? Demanda Valese avec un grand sourire beaucoup trop innocent pour ne pas être hypocrite. Vous êtes le coup de la nuit dernière de mon Goten? Nous sommes ensemble depuis très longtemps mademoiselle alors je vous prie de ne plus essayer de semer la discorde dans mon couple. Je m'absente quelques jours pour un tournage et voilà le résultat! Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait, allez vous en, sinon ce sera très pénible pour vous, ajouta Valese, compatissante.

Valese bouillonnait de colère intérieurement, qui était donc cette petite idiote qui devait être à peine majeure? De plus, elle portait une chemise de son Goten, la chemise qu'elle lui avait offerte pour leur deux mois ensemble! Le comble! Mais son talent d'actrice lui permettait d'afficher un sourire radieux et compatissant à la pauvre Bra.

Bra, rouge de honte et de colère, n'essayant même pas de savoir si c'était vrai ou faux fonça dans la chambre de Goten, qui ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux, inconscient du drame qui se jouait dans son appartement, pour enlever sa chemise, enfiler son soutien-gorge et sa robe blanche, ses escarpins, ne prit même pas la peine d'arranger ses cheveux et prit son sac en sortant. Avant de passer la porte de l'appartement de Goten, Bra lança un regard digne d'une princesse jugeant un de ses sujets, et lui lança à la figure: « Jamais il ne m'oubliera Mademoiselle Chang. Jamais. », ce à quoi Valese répondit en agitant sa main comme pour chasser un moustique « C'est cela mademoiselle. Une putain dans votre genre devrait avoir honte d'elle de baiser avec des hommes fiancés. »

Fiancé...Un pieu supplémentaire dans le cœur de Bra. Il l'avait menti, manipulée, et elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit. Et elle qui le croyait si naïf...Elle s'était bien trompée, et elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle s'était déclarée, Goten n'y avait répondu que par un baiser. Et quel baiser...Bra refusa d'y repenser et sans un regard pour Valese, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Et elle s'effondra. Juste derrière la porte. Elle craqua et hoquetant, Bra pleurait. Une princesse Saiyenne ne devait jamais montrer ses sentiments, ne devait jamais pleurer, toujours être forte, mais là, elle ne pouvait plus. Pas à ce moment.

*

Comme alerté, Goten se réveilla brusquement et ne vit personne près de lui, dans ses draps défaits. Avait-il rêvé? Halluciné? Il n'avait pourtant pas de gueule de bois, il se sentait bien, mais il avait un foutu manque au niveau de la poitrine. Où était donc Bra? Il ne sentait son énergie nulle part dans son appartement mais il en sentait une autre, beaucoup trop familière, indésirable... Mais qu'est ce que Valese faisait dans son appartement? Quelle heure était-il? Sortant difficilement de son lit, et attiré par la bonne odeur qui émanait de la cuisine, Goten enfila un caleçon et partit voir ce qui se passait. Il sentait partout l'odeur fruitée de Bra, sur les murs, dans ses draps, et là dans la cuisine, elle était masquée par celle de Valese, trop lourde.

-Qu'est-ce que..Valese?

Valese lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres en lui lançant un joyeux: « Alors bien dormi Goten chéri? » . Abasourdi, Goten se laissa faire, et Valese avec un grand sourire innocent le fit s'installer devant le plat de croissants qu'elle avait emmené et les tranches de pain mie que Bra avait préparé. Son ventre noué, Son Goten avait un mauvais pressentiment...très mauvais pressentiment.

-Euh Valese qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon appartement? Comment as-tu pu y entrer? Demanda Goten en ne touchant à rien.

-Mais Goten chéri, j'ai la clé! S'exclama Valese, et puis j'étais sûre que tu attendais ma venue avec impatience.

C'était faux, elle avait bien une clé mais avait préféré sonné pour ne pas passer pour une femme trop amoureuse. Mais trop tard. Son Goten se triturait l'esprit, il avait rendez-vous avec Valese, c'était vrai, mais c'était à dix heures et au dojo de Satan. Pas chez lui. S'interrogeant sur pourquoi Bra était partie sans lui dire, Goten attaqua un croissant chaud, puis un autre, puis un autre. Comment? Il n'avait pas rêvé, son odeur était partout. Elle lui avait bien fait une déclaration hier soir, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Alors pourquoi? Goten ne se doutait pas qu'une femme amoureuse et jalouse pouvait tout faire pour reprendre son amour. Goten ne se doutait pas que Valese était comme ça. Goten ne se doutait de rien, et le cœur torturé, il continua à manger sans trop y mettre le même enthousiasme que d'habitude.

*

Bra rentra chez elle en claquant la porte d'entrée. Sa mère et son père étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner et Végéta haussa un sourcil quand sa fille entra dans la pièce, des sillons de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues, les yeux brillants, rageuse. Brutalement, Bra prit place à table et mordit sauvagement dans un morceau de brioche chaude.

-Je peux savoir où as-tu passé ta nuit jeune fille? Demanda Végéta. Et pourquoi portes-tu l'odeur de ce foutu Son Goten sur toi?

Bulma en lâcha son morceau de brioche et observa sa fille, songeuse, tandis que celle-ci serrait les dents. Une princesse Saiyenne ne devait jamais montrer ses faiblesses.

-Regrettable erreur, papa chéri. Regrettable.

-Groumph, grogna Végéta prêt à aller massacrer Son Goten mais le regard que sa compagne l'en empêcha. Tout de même, ce sale petit de Kakarott avait touché sa princesse et en plus, elle était triste, même si elle le cachait bien.

-Je t'aime aussi Papa, s'amusa Bra, en faisant un faible sourire.

Elle avait le cœur en miettes, mais elle s'en sortirait. Elle hésitait entre le mettre à ses pieds et se venger, ou l'ignorer royalement. Bra Briefs était une jeune femme forte et essaya d'ignorer le vide oppressant qu'elle sentait au niveau de sa poitrine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Bra Briefs était amoureuse de Son Goten, et ça la désespérait.

* * *

TADAM. :D Oui la fin est légèrement méchante pour Bra & Goten. Mais bon j'voulais pas que ça soit trop facile pour nos deux amoureux. :D C'était l'avant-dernière partie de cette fiction et la dernière partie arrivera le week-end prochain je pense, ou au maximum le week-end prochain prochain car ma rentrée est ce mardi . Pauvre de moi, l'année du BAC...Bref. x)

**Euh aucun commentaire pour la précédente partie. . Ca plait plus? :(** Bon je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort mais j'aimerais quelques commentaires hein. :D

Dans tous les cas, je souhaite que vous avez apprécié cette partie, même si elle était légèrement niaise. ^^' Ah oui, si je n'ai pas mis de lemon, c'est que je ne sais pas en faire, enfin je n'ai jamais essayé, & puis voilà. C'est pas compliqué. XD

Brefouille, pensez à l'auteur et laissez lui un petit commentaire que ce soit critique ou appréciation :). Huhu :D

Bisous à tous.

Valouw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coincés dans un ascenseur.**

Un grognement se fit entendre de la part de Végéta dans la salle de gravité, puis un autre, puis encore une autre beaucoup plus puissant. Il se battait contre un ennemi invisible et imaginait à chaque coup que c'était contre Son Goten qu'il se battait. Ce misérable microbe, né de la semence de Kakarott, avait touché sa princesse. Et il frappait, frappait dans le vide en pensant à ça. Encore si ça s'était bien passé, Végéta aurait juste massacré le garçon, juste ça. Mais là..il devait le tuer, l'éradiquer de la planète, même si pour cela, il devait ensuite passer la colère de sa compagne, de l'épouse terrienne de Goku qui avait une de ces voix quand elle s'y mettait, Goku lui-même et tout le reste de leur bande d'aliens et d'humains. Il avait bien vu la fureur et la tristesse mêlée de sa fille, il n'était pas aveugle. Malgré son aversion pour les sentiments qu'il jugeait rendre trop faible, il trouvait une excuse à sa fille chérie, elle avait eu une éducation de terrienne malgré tout les efforts de son père, elle avait été mêlé à des jeunes terriens et non à des saiyens dignes de son rang. Et par-dessus tout, c'était son sang, sa chair. Personne, non personne, n'avait le droit de la faire souffrir. Et encore un coup puissant dans le vide. Végéta transpirait abondamment et était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas sa femme le regarder, soucieuse, à travers la vitre de verre.

Bulma savait bien ce que Végéta ressentait. Elle n'en voulait pas particulièrement à Goten puisqu'elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance et savait que Goten n'avait sûrement pas fait souffrir sa fille consciemment. Mais elle devait bien avouer que si ça avait été un autre garçon, un terrien, elle aurait usé de son immense pouvoir dans le monde des affaires et de la finance pour détruire l'avenir du jeune homme qui aurait fait souffrir sa fille. C'était injuste et méchant? Peu importait. Sa famille et ses amis passaient avant tout. Surtout sa famille. Bulma alluma une cigarette en observant son compagnon s'entraîner, et elle se sentit désolée pour toutes les femmes qui n'avaient pas la chance d'admirer le prince des saiyens, et partager sa couche. En soufflant un léger volute de fumée, la meilleure amie de Goku se décida à aller parler à son mari malgré la fureur de ce dernier évidente. Si il sentait l'énergie de Goten à moins de cinq cents mètres, nul doute qu'il foncerait le tuer. En activant le transmetteur, Bulma se racla la gorge pour faire savoir à Végéta qu'elle l'avait enclenché. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne rien entendre et Bulma soupira.

-Végéta, Bra est une grande fille maintenant. Je sais quelles idées de meurtres te traversent l'esprit depuis le petit déjeuner mais s'il te plaît, laisse-les régler leur problème eux-mêmes.

Végéta ne répondit toujours rien et même s'il continuait à frapper dans le vide, Bulma avait vu que son rythme avait baissé et que ses coups avaient moins de précision, signe de son attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-Fais ça pour moi, pour Bra. Ne fais rien. S'il te plaît, avait continué Bulma, après avoir soufflé un autre volute de fumée, en baissant légèrement la voix.

Après quelques secondes, Végéta grogna d'approbation même si cela lui coûtait. Il aurait tellement voulu à ce moment-là tenir le cou de Son Goten entre ces mains pour l'étrangler et l'envoyer dans l'Autre Monde, en souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'il aille en Enfer. Bulma fut soulagée et fit un léger « Merci. Je t'aime Végéta. » auquel bien sûr Végéta ne répondit pas, mais un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, que Bulma ne vit pas.

*

Bra s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, en se morigénant mentalement. Elle n'avait plus quinze ans, et une femme de dix-neuf ans bien comptés ne devait pas se morfondre dans sa chambre comme une gamine. Non une femme de dix-neuf ans devait sortir et se trouver un autre copain d'un claquement de doigts. Bra sourit, après tout cet idiot était fiancé. Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas faire ce qu'elle voulait? Elle n'avait aucun lien avec lui, aucune obligation envers lui, rien du tout qui l'empêchait de s'amuser comme elle le devait. _Sauf son amour pour lui_, lui souffla une petite voix. Mais bon ça pouvait devenir secondaire, pensa Bra de toutes ses forces en allant prendre une douche. L'eau qui ruisselait sur elle la faisait penser aux mains de Goten sur elle la veille. Soupirant de frustration, Bra éteignit la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Elle devait prendre l'air et se changer les idées donc direction le centre commercial. Enfilant des sous-vêtements noirs normaux, un jean slim bleu foncé et un bustier rouge vif, une veste en cuir noir, caractéristique de son amitié avec Marron et Pan, et des talons rouges qui, agrémentaient le tout, Bra se sentait avec plus de confiance en elle.

« Je suis forte. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se morfonde pour lui et qu'elle profite de sa vie. Dans deux ou trois semaines, elle remettrait Goten à ses pieds. Ça pouvait attendre, il n'allait pas se marier dans l'heure après tout. Et puis, si il y avait un quelconque mariage, Bra serait au courant bien assez tôt pour le foutre en l'air. Elle était une princesse saiyenne après tout, on devait lui passer le moindre de ses caprices. Elle ne laisserait pas son bonheur fuir même si elle devait forcer Goten à l'aimer. Mais elle ne le souhaitait tellement pas, forcer Goten à l'aimer était intolérable, elle voulait qu'il l'aime de son propre chef. De lui-même. Que de contradictions... Refusant de se laisser entraîner par la mélancolie et la tristesse, Bra prit un sac rouge dans son immense armoire et partit, prête à faire des folies en magasin pour oublier.

Passant devant la salle de gravité, elle vit son père s'entraîner furieusement et sa mère fumer en regardant son père. Elle les aimait tellement, même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était fière de les avoir comme parents, elle en était tellement fière. En leur faisant un petit signe et un sourire, elle partit. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé Trunks et trouvait ça très étrange. Mais ça l'arrangeait, Dendé faisait enfin un geste envers elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû parler trop vite. Trunks l'avait vu sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre à peine réveillé. Il prit son envol et atterrit devant elle en caleçon blanc, les sourcils froncés, sa bouche formant une fine ligne.

-Bonjour Trunks, le salua Bra avec un sourire forcé. Bizarrement, son sourire ne venait plus facilement qu'avant, et ça la gênait.

-Tu fais gaffe avec Goten, fit Trunks en entrée en matière. Plutôt directe.

-Occupe toi de tes oignons, grand frère, riposta Bra.

-Goten est mon meilleur ami! Et tu es ma sœur! C'est mes oignons, répliqua Trunks en croisant les bras, mécontent.

-Occupe-toi plutôt de Marron et ensuite tu pourras venir parler avec moi de Goten, fit Bra en le jaugeant, hautaine.

Une veine bougea sur la tempe de Trunks.

-Il n'y a rien du tout avec Marron! S'emporta Trunks. T'es vraiment une chieuse, Bra.

-Et alors?

-Je veux juste dire que Goten sort d'une relation sérieuse et qu'il faut faire attention avec lui. Je lui ai fait la morale aussi à lui aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime malgré ton caractère insupportable et tes manies de petite fille pourrie gâtée.

Bra se mit à ricaner sous le regard interrogateur de Trunks.

-Goten en tout cas vient d'y rentrer dans cette relation sérieuse et bien comme il faut, presque la bague au doigt! Et j'ai eu le plaisir de me faire traiter de pute ce matin par une starlette de pacotille, oh pardon par la fiancée de ce _cher_ Son Goten, s'exclama Bra, rageuse, en tapant furieusement de son talon sur le sol. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas grand frère, je veux Goten et je l'aurai. En moment voulu.

Sur ces paroles légèrement brutales, Bra partit rapidement sans un regard pour son frère et sortit une capsule, qui laissa apparaître une Mini rouge. Avant de fermer la porte de sa voiture, Bra entendit Trunks lui murmurer: « Goten n'est pas fiancé avec Valese. » mais elle n'en eut cure. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'on lui disait, elle ne voulait plus. Maintenant, elle se fierait uniquement à ce qu'elle verrait de ses propres yeux. Respirant profondément, Bra sortit son portable pour appeler sa fidèle copine de shopping, Neya, qui la rejoignit à un café huppé dans les rues bondées de Satan City. C'était une grande rousse à lunettes carrées, aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de Bra étaient bleus, qui avait une grande passion pour la mode et qui était dans la classe de Bra. Elle rêvait de devenir styliste et conseillait souvent Bra sur ses tenues.

-Bonjour ma chérie, la salua Neya d'une voix enjouée en lui collant une bise sur les deux joues. Tu es magnifique comme toujours!

-Salut Neya, fit Bra avec un faible sourire.

-Dis donc toi t'as mauvaise mine, un coup de shopping devrait te faire du bien, s'affola la rousse.

-D'après toi, pourquoi t'ai-je appelé? Ironisa Bra avec un petit rire.

-Tu as bien fait ma chérie, très bien fait. Neya va bien s'occuper de toi et de tes fringues. Tu veux quoi comme style aujourd'hui? Non c'est moi qui vais choisir! Que dirais-tu ma chérie de vêtements de couleur sobre mais chic, oh! Mais il y a la nouvelle collection de Glamour qui est sortie! Elle est géniale d'après les critiques dans les magazines, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir mais qu'en dis-tu?

Neya parlait, parlait et parlait, ce qui changeait énormément Bra qui était obligée de l'écouter pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses idées, et Bra adorait Neya pour sa capacité à comprendre. Neya ne lui demandait pas avec un air affligé ce qu'il n'allait pas, elle respectait son silence et attendait que ça passe ou que Bra lui en parle. C'était une vraie amie. Avec un grand sourire, elle prit le bras de son amie, et elle rentrèrent dans la Mini de Bra, direction le magasin Glamour, magasin hors de prix pour une personne normale, mais avec des vêtements de soirée à couper le souffle, tant que l'on avait une taille de mannequin. Ce que Bra et Neya avaient. Avec le porte-monnaie bien rempli pour Bra, cela va de soit.

La grande rousse entraîna Bra dans le magasin et commença à farfouiller dans la collection qui venait de sortir pendant que Bra observait plus lentement les nouvelles sorties. Elle avait repéré une superbe robe moulante rouge baiser très courte bustier avec une légère fente sur le côté et un superbe haut gris clair à paillettes , mais Neya avait d'autres idées en tête. En dix minutes, elle avait déjà rempli les bras des vendeuses qui se pressaient autour de l'héritière Briefs et de son amie, de hauts, de jupes, de robes et de vestes. Puis Neya poussa Bra dans une cabine d'essayage en lui ordonnant d'essayer le tout et de sortir à chaque fois pour qu'elle examine.

-Neya mais...

-Pas de mais Bra chérie! Je veux que tu sortes radieuse de ce magasin, satisfaite de toi-même!

Bra eut un sourire pour son amie et s'activa à essayer les merveilles que son amie avait déniché pour elle. Elle décida de commencer par une robe bleue clair aux manches tombant sur ses épaules, avec une fine ceintures de perles un peu plus bas que la taille et s'évasant en-dessous de cette ceinture.

-Superbe ma chérie, superbe! La suite! Réclama Neya en remettant correctement ses lunettes.

Bra tourna sur elle-même de joie et retourna dans la cabine sous le regard bienveillant de son amie. La jeune Briefs opta cette fois pour une jupe ample de couleur grise longue avec une fente quasiment tout le long de sa jambe et un débardeur à fines bretelles blanc cassé, qui dévoilait son ventre blanc, au décolleté discret et avec une fine ligne de paillettes partant de la naissance de ses seins jusqu'au bas du tee-shirt. En sortant, elle fut accueillie par le regard béat des vendeuses et un autre regard beaucoup plus intense qu'aucun autre regard. Un regard qu'elle ne désirait pas avoir sur elle pour encore longtemps mais c'était peine perdue.

*

Son Goten regardait toutes les secondes sa montre et celle-ci n'avançait pas vite. Il était accaparé par Valese, qui sans ménagement, le traînait dans les rues de Satan City, à s'extasier devant tel vêtement, devant tel bijou. Il était neuf heures et demie, plus que environ vingt minutes avant d'emmener Valese au dojo pour lui donner son cours. Il aurait voulu désespérément se débarrasser d'elle pour foncer chez Bra malgré le ressentiment que devait sûrement avoir encore Végéta à propos de l'incident de l'ascenseur. Bra lui manquait déjà et il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi elle était partie ce matin, le fait que Valese soit arrivée chez lui ensuite n'était que secondaire. Il fallait qu'il sache. Valese était encore rentrée dans un magasin en lui parlant encore mais il n'entendait rien, trop plongé dans ses pensées à propos de Bra. Il avait vu juste que c'était un magasin très cher, c'était tout. Son regard erra dans le magasin où il s'arrêta brusquement ayant vu près des cabines d'essayage une chevelure bleue et une énergie trop familière. Valese, elle, il l'entendait de très loin, se plaignait que tous les jolis modèles qu'elle avait repéré quand elle était passée hier était partis et qu'elle aurait voulu avoir l'avis de Goten.

Trop absorbé, Goten eut un instant de lucidité dans lequel il décida de semer Valese et d'aller voir Bra Briefs qu'il avait repéré avec une grande rousse plutôt mignonne.

-Valese, je vais me chercher une glace, j'ai trop faim, déclara Goten en partant à une vitesse supersonique et Valese n'eut même pas le temps de dire à Goten qu'elle venait avec lui car elle ne voulait pas le perdre d'une semelle que celui-ci avait disparu de son champ de vision. En courant, elle essaya de rattraper Goten hors du magasin et criait dans la rue à tue-tête « Son Goten » mais celui-ci était près des cabines d'essayages du magasin que la brune avait quitté croyant son ex dehors en train de s'empiffrer.

Elle était magnifique dans cette jupe et ce haut, si belle que Goten crevait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour. Oui il était amoureux et en prenait pleine conscience face à elle. Elle l'avait remarqué et avait planté un regard plein de fureur et de ressentiment dans le sien. Il ne comprenait pas et son énergie monta d'un cran.

-Pourquoi tu es partie ce matin? Demanda de but en blanc Goten, trop désireux de savoir pourquoi. Il en avait souffert et avait dû en plus se coltiner son ex. Trop c'était trop.

Bra ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle avait la gorge trop serrée et les mots ne passaient pas. Furieuse, elle rentra dans sa cabine, regrettant amèrement qu'il n'y ait pas de porte et de serrure mais juste un rideau. Neya observait l'arrivant et jugea automatiquement que c'était à cause de lui que Bra allait mal, cependant cet homme allait aussi mal apparemment. La jeune rousse décida de ne pas intervenir sauf si la jeune Briefs criait et que l'autre l'agressait. Les vendeuses regardaient interrogatives la scène et déjà l'une d'elle cogitait pour essayer de savoir quel magazine payerait le plus pour savoir cette information. Son Goten, lui, ne s'interrogea pas plus que ça et rentra de force dans la cabine, dedans se trouvait Bra tremblant les bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

-Bra, murmura Goten en lui posant une main sur son épaule nue.

Bra repoussa d'un coup d'épaule le jeune Son et resta murée dans son silence. Goten ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savant pas de quoi il était reproché, et tenta le coup pour le coup.

-Mon ange, murmura-t'il.

-Ces mots ne s'adressent pas à moi Goten! Explosa Bra, en se retournant face à lui, des larmes contenues dans ces yeux.

Goten encaissa le coup. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait mais il était bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, malgré le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit.

-Si uniquement à toi. Pourquoi en doutes-tu? Murmura Goten en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains.

Ils étaient très proches dans cette cabine légèrement exigüe avec tous les vêtements que voulait essayer Bra et les deux demi-saiyens.

-Va rejoindre ta starlette de pacotille, Goten, ragea Bra entre ses dents, essayant désespérément de ne pas lui sauter dessus dans les minutes qui suivaient.

-Starlette de pacotille? S'étonna Goten avant de rire doucement. C'est mon ex dont je t'ai parlé hier Bra, rien de plus.

-Ex? Ta fiancée devrais-tu dire, corrigea amèrement Bra, refoulant de l'espoir qui s'insinuait en elle brûlant comme de l'acide.

-Fiancée? Je n'ai jamais eu de fiancée et c'est encore moins Valese, si ça devrait en être une, ça serait toi sale gamine capricieuse, se moqua gentiment Goten en lui posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Bra sourit doucement à ce qu'il avait dit, et réalisa tout ce qu'impliquait la phrase de Son Goten. Valese n'était qu'une immonde petite menteuse pathétique qui en essayant de récupérer Goten l'avait insultée et humiliée. Elle, Bra fille de Végéta, elle une princesse saiyenne. C'était impossible ou sinon on était dans une autre dimension parallèle.

-Ça ne va se passer comme ça, murmura férocement Bra, une lueur de rage dans les yeux.

On ne pouvait pas la séparer de son Goten. Surtout pas une garce telle que Valese. Cette dernière allait le lui payer fermement. Amèrement. Il ne fallait pas minimiser son acte: Valese Chang avait voulu briser le couple naissant qu'était Bra et Goten, et il ne le fallait surtout pas, surtout lorsque la jeune femme en question avait été toute sa vie une petite fille gâtée, capricieuse, à qui on passait tout, dotée de l'intelligence supérieure de sa mère et de la fierté arrogante de son père.

-Euh Bra? Demanda Goten voyant la lueur inquiétante dans les yeux de la jeune femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

-Ton ex m'a traité de pute ce matin et m'a foutue à la porte, rapporta Bra.

C'était digne d'une gamine capricieuse et elle le savait. On ne rapportait pas quand on était une femme responsable, adulte et mature, mais Bra voulait que Goten sache tout, qu'il ne voit pas Valese comme une pauvre petite victime alors que c'était elle la coupable.

Goten était très surpris. Il n'imaginait tout simplement pas Valese comme ça et n'eut au final aucun remords à l'avoir berné pour pouvoir parler à Bra. Goten se mit à rire comme un fou face à la mine boudeuse qu'arborait Bra, qui se mit à rire elle aussi. Le demi-saiyen embrassa la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui délicatement mais un doute ressurgit dans l'esprit de Bra. Si Goten se moquait d'elle? En le repoussant légèrement, Bra prit un visage sérieux et lui demanda: « Prouve-moi que tu n'es plus avec elle. Prouve-moi que tu ne joues pas avec moi Son Goten ou sinon tu le regretteras. On ne joue pas avec moi impunément. »

Le jeune homme l'observa silencieusement -elle, était en train de se rhabiller- avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour lui murmurer « Je t'aime Bra Briefs. » et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la cabine et du magasin, le regard abasourdi des vendeuses toujours là, stupéfaites devant la cabine d'essayage et le regard en coin de Neya souriante, en train de trifouiller dans les rayons, sur eux. Couple un peu solaire. Attirant les regards. Bra Briefs, sourcils froncés, tirée par Son Goten, sourire aux lèvres.

Goten chercha l'énergie de Valese dans toutes les rues et la repéra dix mètres plus loin devant eux. Elle était toujours en train de s'agiter à la recherche du goinfre qu'était Son Goten et demandait naïvement à tous les marchands de glace de la rue si ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune homme d'environ vingt-huit ans, cheveux noirs un peu longs, plutôt bien bâti, avec un sourire enfantin. Et tous répondaient invariablement par la négative et lui demandaient un autographe. Valese commençait à s'impatienter, même si elle savait qu'elle allait le revoir au cours d'arts martiaux, elle préférait maintenant avoir un œil sur lui tout le temps, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit accaparé par une autre femme qu'elle. Elle voulait entrer dans son plan séduction le soir même. Dîner aux chandelles en amoureux puis ils finiraient la soirée à s'aimer. Comme avant. Valese rêvassait à ces purs moments de bonheur qu'elle pensait vivre un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Or Dendé n'avait apparemment pas le même programme qu'elle. Elle vit d'abord Goten dans la foule et son visage s'illumina enfin de le retrouver, mais cette expression fut vite remplacée par de la peur et de la rage, il tenait la main à une jeune femme, et pas n'importe quelle jeune femme! La jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvé dans son appartement le matin même. Et ses paroles lui revenaient en mémoire en une danse irritante « Jamais il ne m'oubliera Mademoiselle Chang. Jamais. ».

-Valese, commença Goten.

-Non tais-toi! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec _elle_? Hurla Valese d'une voix aiguë qui alerta la foule autour d'eux, ce qui fit soupirer Goten et Bra amorça un froncement de sourcils. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette starlette et se demandait encore comment elle avait pu l'admirer adolescente.

-Alors déjà _elle_ a un prénom, sale pimbêche. Bra Briefs, ravie de pouvoir me présenter enfin à toi, Valese.

La voix de Bra claqua, sèche et hautaine. On ne pouvait pas faire face à elle, elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté et d'intelligence en elle. Ajoutez à cela que ce soit une princesse capricieuse amoureuse de surcroît. Son bonheur passait avant tout, évidemment et elle n'hésiterait pas à écraser Valese.

Valese, elle, pâlit à l'entente du nom de famille de la jeune femme. C'est vrai qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant l'allure de l'héritière Briefs, qu'elle avait dû croiser dans une ou deux soirées. C'était un adversaire à sa taille, même si elle savait pertinemment que la jeune femme avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus de chances. La vérité se faisait dans son esprit mais elle refusait d'y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas perdre Goten.

-Ah oui, l'héritière Briefs qui passe son temps à faire du shopping et à agir comme une vraie pute avec les hommes, souffla Valese d'une voix mielleuse. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Goten, Bra Briefs ne l'aurait pas non plus.

Goten sentit automatiquement l'énergie de Bra augmenter légèrement et il effectua une discrète pression sur son bras pour qu'elle se calme. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de pointer le doigt sur Valese, encore nullement impressionnée.

-T'es sûre qu'on parle de moi là?

-Bien entendu, répondit Valese avec un faux sourire.

-C'est vrai que tu me connais par cœur Valese, ironisa Bra, décidant de ne pas se laisser emporter. Tu me connais tellement bien.

-Goten était à moi, et l'est toujours d'ailleurs, riposta Valese.

Goten, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre entre les deux femmes qui se battaient pour lui et décida d'intervenir légèrement pour bien prouver à Bra qu'il l'aimait et pour montrer clairement à Valese que c'était terminé lui et elle depuis un bon moment.

-Valese, je n'appartiens à perso..à Bra. Je suis avec Bra maintenant, corrigea Goten en croisant le regard bleu électrique de la jeune femme.

-Tu me connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle Goten! Ce n'était que pour une nuit cette fille! Moi je t'aime, s'écria Valese, en sanglots, serrant convulsivement ses poings.

-Non Valese, cette fille je la connais depuis qu'elle est née. J'ai subi tous ses caprices de petite fille, on a grandi ensemble et son frère est mon meilleur ami, expliqua calmement Goten, décidé à arrêter cette scène au plus vite, détestant voir les autres pleurer. Surtout à cause de lui. Il n'avait jamais supporté que sa mère pleure pour lui, il n'avait jamais supporté que ses ex pleurent pour lui, il n'avait jamais supporté que quelqu'un pleure pour lui.

Valese renifla bruyamment en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns épais, et resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

-J'ai eu tort de réagir comme je l'ai fait, commença Valese en faisant une totale abstraction de la présence de Bra, mais je t'aime Goten, comprends-moi... Je vais te laisser, je n'ai pas envie de faire une crise d'hystérie devant toi pour ça, et puis après tout, c'est la vie. Tu étais le seul qui voyait vraiment qui j'étais et non la starlette. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait Son Goten.

Goten hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire à Valese qui y répondit avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans la foule de Satan City. Il entendit Bra souffler près de lui et serrer un peu plus fort sa main. Il l'observa et remarqua ses yeux brillants de soulagement. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, il l'aimait, et ça, ça la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Et elle voulait absolument partager son bonheur avec ses parents. Entraînant Goten interrogateur jusqu'à sa voiture, Bra entreprit de prendre la direction de chez elle que Goten reconnut aussitôt.

-Bra, je t'aime, tu le sais, mais est-ce une bonne idée? Grinça Goten, inquiet de se rapprocher de seconde en seconde de Végéta.

-Mais oui mon chéri, mais oui, répondit Bra en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A peine cette phrase prononcée que le couple entendit un bruit de chute sur le toit de la Mini de Bra. Goten ferma les yeux, impuissant. Végéta était là et son énergie était sacrément élevée.

-PAPA MA VOITURE! Hurla Bra qui savait aussi bien que Goten qui avait atterri brusquement sur le toit.

-Sors de là Son Goten que je te démolisse, siffla Végéta en atterrissant devant la voiture. Son regard était dur et Goten sut alors que la dernière heure de sa vie était arrivée.

-Végéta euh, du calme hein, il n'y a rien de très grave tu sais, tenta Goten en sortant et en mettant ses deux bras derrière sa tête.

-Rien de très grave? Fulmina Végéta. Et voir ma fille arriver ce matin couverte de ton odeur nauséabonde, avec les yeux bouffis à force d'avoir pleuré et malheureuse, ce n'est pas GRAVE peut-être Son Goten?

-Moi j'aime beaucoup l'odeur de Goten, commenta Bra, en ayant un moment d'absence.

L'instant d'après, elle voyait Son Goten courir très vite suivi de très près par son père qui hurlait « Attends que je t'attrape sale garnement. ».

-PAPA ARRETE DE COURIR APRES LUI. ON EST ENSEMBLE ET JE L'AIME! PAPA? PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bra Briefs soupira toute seule, les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus déjà très loin. Ça promettait pour la suite, le début de leur vie de couple allait être très mouvementé. Rien que de penser à Chichi, sa future belle-mère, si Végéta n'étripait pas Son Goten avant qu'il puisse lui faire une demande en mariage -parce que oui, assurément, Bra ferait tout pour qu'il la demande en mariage-, Bra en tremblait. Elle ne comptait tout de même pas se faire engrosser une quinzaine de fois pour faire plaisir à Chichi et satisfaire le désir de cette dernière d'avoir plein de petits-enfants. Non mais, fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

Bra Briefs était amoureuse, c'était terriblement réciproque et son père allait tuer son amoureux. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

* * *

**FIN.** :D

Ahah, dernier chapitre effectivement pour clore cette mini-fiction, que vous avez aimé, je l'espère. Je ne ferai pas d'épilogue pour la bonne et simple raison que je compte faire une petite suite à cette mini-fiction, si j'ai le temps, mais pas avec pour couple Bra & Goten, mais Marron & Trunks, & peut-être continuer après ce couple avec Uub & Pan. SI J'AI LE TEMPS BIEN ENTENDU.

J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop mièvre, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le passage où Bra et Goten se retrouvent et où ils parlent avec Valese. Très dur. . Bref, si vous avez des modifications à me soumettre pour améliorer ces deux passages, elles sont les bienvenues. :)

J'ai réussi à caser la morale de Candide à la fin, j'suis fière de moi. (h) Après mon ancienne prof de français ne pourra pas dire que je ne la connaissais pas cette-là. Après tout, qui ne la connaît pas quand il a étudié Candide? . Héhéh. :D

& En tout cas, merci à tous d'avoir suivi, commenté et mis en favoris cette histoire. Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. :D **TRES TRES TRES** plaisir. :P

_Merci spécialement à Lilly-sama et quelqun. :)_

& à la prochaine.

Valouw.


	6. Epilogue mini

Coincés dans un ascenseur. _ Petit Épilogue.

-Goten, mais tiens-toi droit, s'exaspéra Bra. Tu ne vas pas mourir, tout de même.

-J'y ai failli hier, je te ferais remarquer au passage, soupira Goten en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Roh arrête de râler pour ça, ce n'était rien. Tu t'en es sorti avec quelques bleus tout au plus.

-Et une côte cassée...

-C'est ce que je dis: rien, déclara Bra pour mettre un point final à la discussion.

-Bra, il y a ma mère derrière cette porte, murmura Goten.

-Tu as plus peur de ta mère que de mon père Son Goten? Lui demanda Bra en le toisant, méfiante.

-J'ai surtout peur pour toi mon ange, sourit Goten, en l'enlaçant dans son dos de ses bras.

Les cheveux bleus de Bra chatouillaient le nez de Goten et exhalaient une senteur fruitée qui donnait faim au demi-saiyen.

-Je serais forte face à Chichi, grimaça Bra. De toute façon, elle va juste me demander de lui faire une quinzaine de petits-enfants.

-Juste, se moqua Goten en posant délicatement un baiser sur l'épaule nue de Bra. Cette petite robe te va très bien.

-T'en profite bien, s'exaspéra gentiment Bra.

La jeune femme portait une petite robe rouge -pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes- à fines bretelles et serrée sous les seins par un ruban de couleur noire. Plutôt simple et prude par rapport aux tenues que portait Bra d'habitude, ce que Chichi arborait totalement. Et pour faire une nouvelle impression à la mère de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Bra avait décidé de porter cette robe.

-Prête?

-Prête. Et toi?

-Prêt.

-Bien, murmura la princesse.

-Et puis ma mère...est forcément au courant qu'on a échangé un baiser, avoua Goten en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Comment ça?! On a pas échangé qu'un baiser pourtant, se moqua Bra gentiment préférant adopter une attitude détendue face à ce que Goten venait de lui avouer.

-Mon père l'a su grâce à Bulma qui avait deviné, et euh...on va dire qu'il ne révèle à ma mère des secrets qu'en cas de menaces concernant la nourriture, et ahem, connaissant ma mère, elle a dû mettre sa menace à exécution depuis deux jours, vu qu'elle le fait quotidiennement, et euh voilà.

Bra resta un instant de marbre et soupira, après tout il fallait bien affronter un jour ou l'autre celle qui allait devenir de toute façon sa belle-mère, même si Goten ne lui avait pas encore proposé le mariage, elle veillerait à ce qui le fasse sans plus tarder.

-Mon ange?

-On y va, répondit la jeune Briefs avec un sourire encourageant en lui prenant la main avant d'ouvrir la porte de la petite maisonnée de Chichi.

Tout le monde était présent et il se passait une scène plutôt habituelle: Végéta était en train de hurler sur Goku qui riait bêtement, et près d'eux, Marron se tenait muette assise à côté de Trunks qui regardait le plafond. Pan les observait, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, Bulma s'entretenait avec son père qui était rentré de vacances, et la femme de ce dernier souriait à qui voulait bien la voir, en répétant « Chichi ta maison est si agréable ! Si conviviale ! Goku chéri a vraiment trouvé une perle ! ». Krilin observait lui aussi suspicieux sa fille et l'héritier Briefs tout en jouant avec sa moustache et C18 souriait face à la méfiance de son mari malgré le fait qu'il connaissait Trunks depuis que ce dernier n'était qu'un bébé. Piccolo se tenait appuyé contre un mur, un air de totale indifférence sur son visage, comme d'habitude. Videl était dans les bras de Gohan sur un canapé et ils se regardaient, amoureux comme au premier jour. Et il y avait Chichi.

La mère de Son Goten avait une main posée tragiquement sur le cœur et regardait les deux amoureux de manière presque comique, les yeux larmoyants d'émotion et hoquetant avec un énorme mouchoir blanc. Un doigt tendu vers les mains entrelacées du couple, elle hoqueta encore plus fort et Goku alla voir sa femme un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

-Beh ma chérie, ça va?

-Mon..petit garçon va se marier...avec cette petite prétentieuse..., balbutia Chichi.

-Ma fille au passage, lança Bulma, amusée.

-Justement, murmura Chichi, choquée.

-Euh maman j'vais pas me marier, oups, euh je suis avec Bra dans tous les cas, corrigea Goten sous les yeux foudroyants de la princesse Bra.

-Chichi, tenta Bra.

-Tu ne vas pas te marier, comment ça ?! Faut tout préparer ! Tout organiser ! Encore heureux qu'ils soient riches, ne crois pas que je suis intéressée Bulma hein, tu auras droit à un mariage en grande pompe ! Mon bébé va se marier !

De son air choqué, Chichi était passée à la joie la plus complète et avait entraîné son mari dans une folle danse de la victoire sous l'air incompris mais heureux de Goku qui suivait sa femme. Végéta avait haussé un sourcil et tout le monde s'était levé pour féliciter le jeune couple, Goten qui était complètement abasourdi et Bra qui arborait un petit air satisfait. Marron s'était approchée de Bra pour la serrer dans ses bras lui reprochant de ne pas lui avoir annoncé son futur mariage avant même si elle comprenait qu'annoncer un tel événement à seulement 19 ans était légèrement compliqué, tandis que Pan savait très bien que c'était sa grand-mère qui avait décidé du mariage à l'instant et que Goten et Bra n'en avait jamais parlé, et en riait intérieurement.

-Et au passage, vous avez déjà commencé à me faire des petits-enfants?

Bra rougit brusquement tandis que Goten se mit à rire bêtement, passant une énième fois une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-C'est à dire que..., commença Goten.

-Non Chichi, je ne suis pas enceinte ! Le coupa Bra, ayant peur de la réponse de Goten.

-Que ça se fasse vite, hein ! Dans neuf mois c'est Noël, ça serait un très beau cadeau de votre part, insinua Chichi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ma fille a 19 ans Chichi ! Intervint Bulma, les poings sur les hanches.

-J'avais le même âge quand je suis tombée enceinte de Gohan !

-Elle n'aura pas d'enfants avant son vingtième anniversaire !

-Dis plutôt que tu veux pas qu'on t'appelle « Mamie Bulma » !

-Tu veux me faire sentir vieille mais ça n'arrivera jamais !

-Tu es vieille, ma pauvre Bulma !

-Même pas vrai !

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour » pensa Végéta en sortant de la maisonnée.

En même temps, comprenons le pauvre Végéta, sa femme devenait vieille, sa petite fille allait se marier avec la progéniture de Kakarott et comble de tout, il allait sûrement être grand-père du fruit de cette union, enfin sûrement grand-père, c'était indéniable. Bien entendu, la salle de gravité était en réparation après les dégâts qu'il y avait fait la veille et y'avait personne pour lui préparer des petits plats qu'il pourrait dévorer tranquillement chez lui, vu que tout le monde était ici.

Dure vie que celle d'un saiyen.

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi, commenté et mis en favoris cette fanfic sur le couple Bra/Goten. :)**


End file.
